An Ocean Away From Your Heart
by mackreidxo
Summary: A One Direction Fanfiction! I'm not entirely good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Kelsey sweetheart, wake up. Were leaving in one hour."

As Kelsey MacDougall awoke to her mothers voice, she groaned. It was 4:00 am and Kelsey was in no way ready to leave the warmth of her comfy bed. She wanted to savour the last moments they had togther, seeing as they weren't taking any furniture with them to London. Kelsey groaned again. London. As much as she would miss her bed, she would miss L.A a hell of a lot more. Her mother had decided to move back to London a year after Kelseys father had passed away from cancer. Although she was excited to see her Grandparents again, Kelsey didn't want to leave her friends, or her school, or her swim coach, or even the little coffee shop around the block that her and Aleisha usually go too. She stopped reminiscing in everything she would miss before she started crying. _Get a hold of yourself, girl_ she thought to herself. _Your going to make the best of this situation whether you like it or not._

Kelsey got out of her warm, white duvet and walked towards her bathroom, starting her morning tutorial. She walked up to the shower, turned the taps and quickly undressed. She hopped into her shower and started washing her hair. Twenty minutes later Kelsey got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and headed for the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, she thought about what she liked about herself more, her hair or her eyes. Kelsey's hair was the colour of sunstreaked old gold. Her hair colour was natural, and she wasn't planning on dying it anytime soon. It was exactly the shade her fathers had been before he died, and it was one of the few things she had left that reminded her of him. Kelseys eyes on the otherhand, were a deep piercing blue which caught everyones eyes first glance. She inherited those from her mother. Kelsey was a very pretty girl, with a nice hourglass frame. She had curves in just the right places, and a flat washboard stomach from swimming. She had alot of attention from boys, and most girls disliked her because of that fact.

Kelsey walked away from the mirror, and went to change. She figured she wouldn't see anyone important on the plane, so she threw on a pair of baggy sweats and a pink 'I LOVE PINK' sweater. After her hair had dried she quickly brushed it, braided her bangs, and pinned them to the left side of her head. She then quickly applied mascara, foundation, and a light lipgloss. She looked absolutely stunning for a girl who woke up half an hour ago. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she ran to see who it was. As she unlocked her Iphone, she read:

**One New Message : Aleisha Rose Hey girlie ! All packed up ? 3 I can't believe we'll be away from eachother for a week! ;o**

Kelsey was glad that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to Aleisha, her best friend. Their mothers had agreed to let Aleisha stay with them in London for the majority of the summer, right after Aleisha came home from her family vacation in the Carribean which both girls were exstatic about! Kelsey quickly replied :

**To : Aleisha Rose I think so ! and i know boo, im going to miss you! at least we have the summer together33**

"Kelsey, mom wants you to come downstairs with you carry on aand the rest of your clothes!" yelled Kelsey's younger brother Mark. He was so nervous to be going on his first plane ride that he had woken up at 3 just to figure out what he would wear! For a twelve yearold boy, Mark was quite fashionable.

"COMING!" Kelsey yelled back. She quickly grabbed her large Hollister bag, and stuffed it full of jolly ranchers, her favourite book, a London sight seeing map, her makeup, her Gucci wallet, and a bottle of Aquafina. She then grabbed her laptop carrying bag, and her pink and zebra striped suitecase and brought it all downstairs by the door. Kelsey stared through the glass door, at the dark sky wondering when she would see it again_. I mean, of course you'll see it again dummy_, thought Kelsey. _It'll just be in a looooooooooong time._

"Kelsey, could you come here? I have a surprise for you!"

She sighed a heavey sigh, remember that the last time she heard those words, her mother had told her they were moving to London.

"Yeah mom?" Kelsey said walking into her bright yellow kitchen, seeing her young mother sitting at the table making sure she had everything she needed to get onto the plane inside her purse.

"I was going to wait and give you this, but it think this is the perfect time." Her mother walked over to her, smiling and dropped a small jewlery box in her hand. As Kelsey opened the box, she saw her dads ring around a chain. The ring was a gold band, with the words forever young engraved into it. That was her dads famous saying. The chain itself was a thin gold braid. It was gorgeous. Kelsey was lost for words, but even if she had them she wouldnt be able to speak. The look on her face must have said it all, because her mother had quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, and without even knowing it, Kelsey started to cry. Not even a soft cry, she was sobbing as she tried to remember the last place she had seen this ring. It must have been the last time she visited her dad in the hospital before he died. She smiled to herself remembering how happy he was to see her.

"MOM ! THE PLANE LEAVES IN AN HOUR, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Mark screamed, running into the room and attempting to pull his mother and sister out of their embrace.

"Oh my god, look at the time! Let's go, let's go !" Her mom replied, while hastily grabbing the last of the suitecases and throwing them into the taxi that had arrived moments earlier to being them to LAX.

As Kelsey walked out the door of her house for the last time, she felt a slight chill in the January air. After all, it was only 6:30 am in L.A. She then quickly grabbed her bags, hopped into the taxi, and drove to the airport with the rest of her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I want to see if atleast one person is reading my story ! I will update more frequently, the more reviews I get !**

**- Mack xx**

**Kelseys POV**

On the car ride to LAX, all Kelsey could think about was her the ring around her neck. She thought about all the times her and her father would simply just hangout at home and enjoy each other's company._ I'll never forget the day he told me he had cancer, she though to herself. _He was so sad befoore her told her. He hadn't even been upset about him dying, what upset him most was leaving Kelsey, Mark and their Mother. _I will not think about that, _she thought._ I will not cry, I am strong and I will get through this. Whatever 'this' is. _She pulled out her iPad and drown her problems away with music. Aleisha had got her to listen to this catchy song called what makes you beautiful. And honestly, Kelsey couldn't get enough of it.

_Your insecure, dunno what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the DO-O-OR ..._

Kelsey's angelic voice sang the entire song before they arrived at the airport. As soonn as Kelsey grabbed her bags out of the yellow cab, there were the flicker of lights all around her, as a tall blonde head bobbed out of the crowd. _Well that's to be expected, _thought Kelsey._ We do live in L.A, or at least we did .._

Few words were spoken between her mother, Mark and herself as they walked through the airport. Right before Kelsey handed the flight attendant her ticket, her mom handed Kelsey a different one. It was first class.

"Honey, I know it's been hard on you having to leave and say goodbye to all of your friends, so I'd thought you would much rather sit in first class than next to an old smelly man go on and on about his nasal infection." Her mother said, with a wink. ;)

Kelsey smiled. "Thank you, thank you thank you !" Kelsey said excitedly. "But this still doesn't make me want to move to London anymore then I already do." She added in a harsher tone. Her mother simply nodded, walked away and boarded the plane carrying her and Mark's carry ons with Mark on her toes.

.x.

As she boarded first class, Kelsey couldn't help but be excited. That is, until she noticed someone in her seat.

"Excuse me? I believe that's my seat your in." Kelsey said harshly. It was barely 8am and Kelsey had already had a hard day. She was in no mood for a stranger to give her a hard time. But as soon as the mystery person turned around, Kelsey amediately regretted saying that. All she could see were those perfect, piercing aqua blue eyes of his staring up at her. He was the most attractive boy she had ever seen. With bleach blonde hair, cute crooked teeth and those eyes ... it was a wonder to how she would survive this plane ride without thinking about him.

"Well let's just have a look at your ticket then," he replied with a cute smirk, his eyes lighting up. _Oh those eyes!_

"Seat 26B. I believe your in it."

"Well, how unfortunate. But my ticket says 26B as well." He had the weirdest accent she had ever heard. It wasn't british, no. But it also wasn't american, or french, or russian, or any accent she could think of. He stared at her, eyes sparkling and all. She could tell he was used to getting his way. _Not this time,_ she thought to herself.

Kelsey rolled her eyes at him, ignoring his smug 'too cool for you' attitude. Seconds later, she found herself walking up to the nearest flight attendant. As she walked up to her, she couldn't help but feel insecure because she was so beautiful. _Even the flight attendants were gorgeous in first class,_ Kelsey thought. If she would have seen the lady anywhere else she would have thought her to be a supermodel or an actress.

"Excuse me ma'am, but there seems to be a problem." Kelsey said politely.

"What can I help you with, sugar?" asked the flight attendant in a very southern accent.

"There's someone in my seat."

"Well I can see how that may be a problem!" She replied, laughing. "Where's your seat, Hun?" She walked over to the direction I had pointed and asked the boy about his ticket. He showed her as another worry free smirk crept onto his face. _Jerk,_ she thought to herself. _He must be one of those guy's whole rely on 'daddys' money and always get their way._

As the flight attendant walked back over, she couldn't help but be relieved. Finally. She could sit and sleep for 10 and a half hours like she had planned. She was also curious to see if she could look something up about those boys who sang WMYB. She wanted to see if those angelic voices matched to angelic faces.

"Well, sugar there seems to have been a mix up-"

"So i can go sit down now?"

"Honey let me finish. Your going to have to sit in the seat next to that youngman, because that's the only seat available on the flight."

_Your going to have to sit next to that youngman._

After how obnoxious Kelsey had been, she doubted this would be a peaceful trip. As she walked over she noticed a gorgeous dark haired boy sitting next to the blonde one with the weird accent._ Great, _she thought. _Another mix up._

"Let me guess. Another mix up, hm ?" Kelsey spat harshly. She didn't know this boy, but she felt the need to be rude and arrogant.

"Oh, no sorry love. Is this your seat?" He said in an odd british accent. What were with these boys and there accents? Kelsey suddenly felt very bad for her actions toward the boy. He had done nothing wrong, and yet here she was giving him a hard time like ... like _Mr. Pretty Eyes _over there had done to her.

"Yes, and sorry for being abit harsh. I guess getting up at 4am does that to a girl." She smiled up at him.

"I can only imagine. Here, have your seat love. I was just on my way to my own." He was sweet. And attractive. Heck, if all british boys looked like these two, she was going to be just fine in London. _But I wonder what the girls there look like ... _She sighed suddenly feeling insecure again.

"Thanks-"

"Zayn! We were talking!" Said Mr. Pretty eyes harshly. He glared at Kelsey, as arrogant as he could. Kelsey suddenly felt very bad for interrupting what looked like an important conversation.

"Oh, well i guess i could go look for another seat while you two-"

Who she assumed was Zayn, interrupted her. "No you will not!" A smile growing on his face. She instintley felt warm inside. His smile had that affect on her. "I'll just be going ..." And with that he left. As she was about to pick up her suite case into her compartment, a hand grabbed her bag. Startled, she looked up to see a pair of striking greenish blue eyes.

"Let me get that for you, dear." He winked. ANOTHER ATTRACTIVE BRIT? Oh Lord, she was in heaven.

"Thanks," Kelsey smirked. He was a real stunner, with brown curls framing his face. He seemed to be about a year or so older then her, but she didn't mind. After all, age is but a number.

"Don't mention in beautiful." He winked again, walking away. Was he flirty or what? And with that, Kelsey carried her carry on and say down next to Mr. Pretty eyes. The pilot's voice came on, advising everyone to turn off all electronics and to fasten their seatbelts. As Kelset reached for her totebag to turn off her phone, her hand and the strangers sitting next to her brushed eachother sending anelectric shock through her spine. They both jumped.

"Sorry-" They said to eachother simultaniously. Smirking, Mr. Pretty eyes held his hand out. "Niall. Nice to meet you, love." Wow, his personality seemd to do a complete 360. Kelsey smiled, and shook his hand ever so carefully. His skin was so soft. "Kelsey." She replied.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. It's just been a rough morning for us, and I hope you understand." Said Niall, in his cute little accent.

"Us?" Kelsey asked.

"You are british are you not?" Niall asked, eyeing her weirdly. "You do have the accent.."

Kelsey laughed. "My moms british, my dad is-was american." Kelsey sighed.

"Oh, well that explains why you were giving me such a hard time." He laughed. _Oh, his laugh is like my own personal symphony_, she sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked strangely, wondering how being british would make her know this boy and his friends.

"Im Niall as ive said. Niall Horan."


	3. Chapter 3

As I've said in my authors note, i've been a bit depressed so i've had a bit of a writers block from all this stress. Not to worry though, I feel as if I owe it to you guys to write this. I will try to finish the story, but if there isn't an update for a while that means another writers block. I'll try to make this one extra long just for you! Aha, I'm in the writing mood so expect one or two more chapters soon!

Love and rockets,  
Mackenzie! xxx

_-x-_

_"Im Niall as ive said. Niall Horan."_

"And as ive said, Im Kelsey McDougall. Have we not been through this?" Kelsey smiled playfully, as she saw Niall blush. As she looked into his eyes, she saw a twinkle that wasn't _there before. _

_He's so adorable, _she thought to herself._ I wonder if he has a girlfriend ... KELSEY! You are not hinking about dating a boy you just met, a boy who made a TERRIBLE first impression, a boy who could have a million prettier, smarter, sportier, funnier girls than you. _

Suddenly, she felt insecure and looked away from Niall. He seemed to notice, and looked away himself. Kelsey glanced over and she thought he looked a little hurt, but she decided it was probably just an act.

Kelsey reached into her green and blue polka dotted hollistor carry on, and slipped out her blue iPhone. She saw she had a new message from Aleisha. She slid her finger across the screen and it read:

**One New Message : Aleisha Rose Hey girlie ! Hope your plane doesn't crash, I'd hate to be stuck here all summer ! ;) But anyways, tell me about all the hot brits you meet, I'd like to know how I should pack ahead of time ;) OH, and the totally hot guys who sing WMYB are called One Direction ... google them on the way there? anyways, have a safe trip and call me asap! (:**

Kelsey couldn't help but laugh. Typical Aleisha. Always going on about the cute boys she saw, or the future hotties she would meet. Not like she couldn't get them. She was beautiful. She was tall, with brown hair down to the middle of her back, bright green eyes with flecks of blue, and perfectly pink lips. And Kelsey was jealous. In every picture, no matter what pose Aleisha did whether it was funny, sexy, quirky, and just a smile she looked perfect. When Kelsey tried to look funny or silly she thought she looked like a wild goose. Which made her even more insecure.

As she was about to type her reply, when the pilot came on through the speakers.

"Hello lady's and gentle men, I'm Erny and I'll be your pilot this morning-"

Niall silently chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Kelsey asked with an odd look on her face. Was he laughing at himself or some joke he made? How ... odd.

"Erny, who names their kid Erny!" Niall continued to chuckle, making Kelsey grin. He had such a beautiful laugh.

"-turn off all electronic devices untill told otherwise. The temperature in London is now ..."

Kelsey turned her phone off and slipped it into her bag, and saw that Niall was about to do the same. As she zipped up her bag from the right to the left, and Niall zipped his up from the left to the right, their hands brushed one another. Kelsey felt something, like a bolt of electricity soaring through her. She jumped. Kelsey looked over at Niall and saw he has dont just the same.

"Must have been the static," Niall said. Kelsey nodded and smiled. Although it was werid, she couldn't help but think about his eyes. A strangers eyes. Someone whom she had just met. Up untill this morning, she had a different pair of big brown eyes in her mind. Liam Payne's eyes, to be exact. He was one of the hotties in the brit boyband One Direction. He was hot. He had a cute curly "justin bieber styled" haircut and always dressed in plaid shirts. _Adorable._ He had the warmest smile, and she couldn't help but stare deeply into his eyes when she looked at pictures of him.

" ... put your seatbelt on. If needed, flight attendants will help. Enjoy your flight and thanks again for choosing Spirit Airlines for your travel."

She and Niall both quickly put their seatbelts on. Niall did up his hoodie and put his hood on, looking like he was about to fall sleep. As the plane took off, Kelsey stared out the window watching as she, her brother, and her mother rose into the air on their way to their new home. She had been avoiding thinking about how everything would change. A new school, a new house, new friends, a huge loss of friends, a new neighbourhood, a new city, a new country, and a new continent away from her old life. The life her and her Dad had shared.

She closed the window and looked up as she saw a flight attendant whispering to people. As the beautiful flight attendant from before walked over to her, she smiled.

"Darlin', you can turn on any electronics you have if you'd like. My names Riley, so if you need anything just holler." Riley said in her southern accent. Kelsey said her thankyou, and Riley walked off. God, she was just beautiful! Why she wasn't a model, Kelsey wouldn't know. Kelsey quickly undid her seatbelt.

She pulled out her iPad and clicked on the Facebook App button, and typed a quick status before scrolling through all the "goodbyes" and "i'll miss yous!" on her wall. Kelsey wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she was close to it. As she exited Facebook and went to click on her Twitter app, she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Kelsey looked over to see Niall intently staring at her. She blushed.

"Yeah?" Kelsey asked with a smile. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Naah, I have a hard time sleeping on planes. I thought you might want to play a game?" Niall said in his weird accent, smiling very bashfully. _Adorable._

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Kelsey smiled back.

"Well, I was thinking Quick Fire? It's a game where we ask eachother questions and we have to answer really fast. There's no hesitations, pauses, or laughing or I win." He winked and grin, making Kelsey's heart skip a beat. She just nodded, afraid to use her voice.

"Alright then, ladies first?" Ahhh. A gentlemen.

"Okay, are you a good singer?"

"Heh, not bad. Can you?"

Not too sure, but my shower seems to think I'm great. Favourite Colour?"

"Green. What's your favourite band?"

"Everything. I've recently taken a liking to this band One Direction though. Where are you from?"

She watched as Niall half smirked, half blushed. She had no idea why.

"Ireland. Was the name and accent that hard to figure out?" He laughed, playing her favourite harmony.

"Yes! I'm from L.A, it's not everyday you meet a cute boy with an irish accent!" She blushed, and then remembered he had laughed. "HEY! You laughed, so I win!" She grinned widely, causing Niall to grin back. That was just the affect these two had on each other.

"God Dammit! Want to play again?" Niall laughed.

"Yeah, sure. You go first!" Kelsey giggled. They went on talking for the next hour, neither of them finding the pause between conversations awkward. With Niall, it was easy. She wasn't pressured to act, talk and look a certain way. He made her feel special. By the time Niall fell asleep again, Kelsey felt as if they'd known each other for years.

Kelsey reached into her carry on and pulled out her light blue coloured iPad. She slid her finger over the password icon and saw she had internet. Could there be internet on a plane? She thought it was odd, but didn't complain. Who was she to give up free wifi?

She went into her music and turned clicked her playlist titled "On the highway to hell", her playlist for the ride there. She didn't feel bad one bit about it. She clicked shuffle and looked intently to see which of the songs would come on first. To her luck, What Makes You Beautiful came on. She smiled to herself and paused the song before she got lost in the music. She had a bad habit of that. She quickly looked over at Niall to mak sure he was asleep, which he was. She was so nervous about moving to London, and one of the few things that calmed her down was singing and she was even more nervous singing around people. But Niall was sleeping, and the loud hustle and bustle of people around her would cover up her voice. She hoped.

Kelsey clicked play and soon heard the cowbell in the song. She thought it was kinda cute how these boys but a cowbell in a song of theirs. As of twitter, she had heard One Direction was in L.A for a few weeks filming the video for this song, but everytime her and Aleisha went to see them at the beach they were long gone, leaving a trail of crying girls as they left. The secong day Kelsey and Aleisha went to the beach, she could have sworn she saw a bleach blonde head poke out of an orange and white "hippie van" as it drove away. Thinking back now, she thought there was something familiar about that head, but as the song was about to start playing one of the boys voices, she stopped thinking and closed her eyes, ready to sing.

Kelsey started singing.

"_You're insecure, Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or. Don't need make up to cover up. Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, You don't know, oh oh!You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh oh!You don't know you're beautiful oh oh! That what makes you beautiful._

_So c-come on, You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ng-_" Kelseys thought she heard a noise or something. She quickly opened her eyes and saw not just Niall, but his friends Zayn, Harry and a beautiful unknown boy staring at her. Kelsey quickly turned away and cursed under her breath. _Great, _she thought._ Embaress yourself infront of yet again ANOTHER hot brit. _Kelsey was startled. How much had they heard? In all irony, moments after singing " your insecure, dunno what for" she suddenly felt insecure with four beautiful pairs of eyes on her. She turned round ever so slowly to look at the face of four shocked boys.

"I'm sosososososo sorry if i woke any of you, I-I just get so caught up in the music I don't even realize when I start to sing, and-nd these One Direction boys-s, I don't know if you heard of them, but they sing this really amazing song in these really beautiful voices that make you sing along, which usually leads to me embaressing myself, which leads me to go on and on like im doing now, so i'm just going to shut up. And if your going to laugh at me, just go do it in different seats because I don't need four teenage boys having a go at my singing." Kelsey went on, probably losing any chance of befriending these boys.

Suddenly, they all erupted in laughter. Kelsey grabbed her carry on bag and quickly got up from her seat. On the verge of tears, she ran towards the bathroom. She pulled off her sweater and switched it with a pright purple guess one with a hood. So those boys wanna laugh at her? Well she was going to see and hear exactly what they thought.

She reversed her bag, through all her belongings inside, pulled her hair back into a pony tail and threw her hood on. She exited the bathroom, and saw an empty seat near the group of boys. As she sat down, she hadn't even realized there wass a person behind her. She figured it was just a bunch of coats.

"- Did you hear her voice sing our song mate? Beautiful. Almost as beautiful as her. " Kelsey figured 'Our' meant him and his friends song. Kind of like what couples had. " Think I can catch her number?" The boy she knew to be Harry grinned, showing off the most amazing dimples she had ever seen.

"Hazza, I'm still trying to think who's number you CAN'T get." Chuckled the unknown boy.

"Oh Lou, I only have eyes for you."Harry replied, gaxing deeply into the clearly older boys eyes.

"I know Hazza, I know." 'Lou' winked back. The two of them shared a laugh, while Zayn sat with Niall. Niall looked abit worried, like he had just lost something very important. _Weird, _Kelsey thought. _If anything his face should be in pure delight, he laughed at everything else!_

Kelsey thought she could hear the words " She'll come back" come out of Zayn's mouth, in his weird british accent. But she was probably wrong. Scratch that, she was 100% wrong. Why would Niall care if she was gone? He wasn't too excited when she got on the plan, but now he was sad? No way. Niall would never miss her, like her, or ever want her. Who would? She was Kelsey. If she couldn't even love herself, who ever would?

All of a sudden Kelsey was woken from her thoughts.

"Excuse me? But I believe your sitting on my jacket." She heard from a deep, tired sounding voice from behind her. When had he gotten there? When Kelsey turned arounf she immediately recognized him. Liam Payne. She noticed him almost inctintley by his eyes. Kelsey mustered up a warm smile, despite how confused she was with Niall.

"It's a terrible day when someone sits on Liam Paynes hoodie," Kelsey replied as she sat up to give the boy his red Jack Willis hoodie.

"Errrr ... you know who I am?" Liam looked taken back. They probably didn't have many fans from the States, so this must have been quite a surprise. That, and probably the fact that the girl next to him wasn't fangirling right now. Truth be told, Kelsey's dad had had his own recording studio, so Kelsey had come accustomed to meeting bands.

"Yeah, I kind of listen to your music ... which is sort of why I'm over here right now ..." She watched as Liam gave her a crazed expression that said _get me the hell out of here_. "Oh, nonono its not like that. I'm not some fan trying to steal a lock of your hair, or something crazy like that. I was singing one of your songs and well ... apparently the cute blonde guy I was sitting next to heard me and invited his friends over to have a laugh at me. That's them over there." Kelsey pointed to Niall and his group of friends.

"Well, I'm glad for that! Well, err I mean not that they laughed but the fact your not here to steal my gorgeous locks." He grinned, making Kelsey grin back. "Though love, I doubt they were laughing at you, they don't look the type."

"Well, you think you know someone after an hour on a plane .." Kelsey joked. Liam chuckled, which made Kelsey grin again. He was fun to be around.

"I bet your not that bad, if you sing half as great as your personality then you should be fine." Liam smiled, making Kelsey's heart flutter.

"Trust me Liam, she sings just as beautiful as she looks."

**Niall's POV**

He watched as the beautiful girl sang her heart out to the song. His song. He heard footsteps behind him, a loud bang, and someone curse.

"Shit!" muttered Louis, as he got up from the floor. Niall looked over to see his friends laughing, and standing behind him helping Louis up. Niall let out a snort, but focuses his eyes back to the girl.

"_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desprately,_"

Which was true. Niall hoped the girl would notice how much he liked her already. Her strong personality, fit body, beautiful face, amazing sense of humor, and now he loved her voice.

"Oh." Said Louis.

"My." Said Zayn.

"God." Said Harry, all of their mouths gaping. Niall just nodded and stared back at the girl next to him. Suddenly he understood why their mouths were open. She had stopped singing.

Kelsey was just staring at the four of them, her lip quivering and eyes glossy. Niall heared she would start to cry, feared that he would make her feel any pain. But, before he could fret any longer, she spoke.

"I'm sosososososo sorry if i woke any of you, I-I just get so caught up in the music I don't even realize when I start to sing, and-nd these One Direction boys-s, I don't know if you heard of them, but they sing this really amazing song in these really beautiful voices that make you sing along, which usually leads to me embaressing myself, which leads me to go on and on like im doing now, so i'm just going to shut up. And if your going to laugh at me, just go do it in different seats because I don't need four teenage boys having a go at my singing."

Niall and his band mates couldn't help but laugh. _These One Direction Boys, I don't know if you heard of them, but they sing this really amazing song in these really beautiful voices-_ So this girl really didn't know who they were. It was nice, not having to be bombarded by fans every five seconds. And it was also quite funny how she responded to him when she first go to their seats. No one has talked to Niall like that in a while, and he probably needed to be put back inot his place.

But he lost that pleasant feeling as the girl grabbed her bag, and ran away. He felt his face drop as she ran into the bathroom, tears flowing down her face. Niall had never felt so bad in his entire life. Making a girl cry? Especially one as beautiful as she? Who Niall fancied, but would never tell the other boys. Well, except maybe Zayn or Liam. Definitley not Louis. He looked over at the rest of the boys whose faces were also dropped.

As Niall stood up and started to walk towrads the bathroom to apologize and explain everything, something had stopped him from moving. Zayn's hand was tightly arounf Niall's wrist, bounding him to the spot her was in.

"Just leave it be, Ni. Figure out what you'll say when she comes back." Niall simply nodded, and sat down. He felt so awful. He could not deal with tears. Whenever fans cried, Niall almost cried himself. He hated seeing people sad.

"I screwed up Zayn. I should have told her." Niall simply said, as he sighed.

"No, how do you know she wouldn't have fan girled? She was singing OUR SONG. At least now you'll know that if she likes you it's for YOU. For Niall Horan. Not for _Niall Horan, that blonde bloke from One Direction."_ He had a point. Niall heard Harry and Louis having their own conversation, but ignored it.

"But I made her cry! She thinks I laughed at her singing!"

"But you didn't." Zayn replied, looking at Niall.

Suddenly, a familiar girl walked down the aisle in a purple sweater and a different bag. He couldn't see her face, but Niall knew it was her.

"Does she think im that stupid? I can tell it's her." Niall sighed. He didn't know how he could tell, but he could. Something about her presence automatically made Niall aware of Kelsey. As she walked by, Niall looked down at his feet looking even sadder for the fact she walked straight past him and sat in an empty seat. Zayn's seat. So he had forced her away from her seat too. Niall felt like a complete prick.

Zayn had obviously noticed her sitting in his seat. He simply looked over at Niall and shook his head. "She'll come back mate, don't worry."

Niall looked over again, and saw her talking with Liam. Niall was furious. So she wouldn't talk with him, but she'd talk to Liam? Then, again Niall remembered how he first acted and how he had just acted again. Probably making her feel unwanted, when in reality, Niall wanted her. He looked over yet again, and noticed her laughing. Obviously Niall had over reacted on making her cry. She bonced right back up, which made her even more attractive to Niall.

Harry heard her laugh, and turned around. He smirked, showed his dimples and walked over to Kelsey and Liam. Louis, Zayn and Niall followed.

"I bet your not that bad, if you sing half as great as your personality then you should be fine." Liam smiled at Kelsey, making Niall jealous.

"Trust me Liam, she sings just as beautiful as she looks." Niall saw Kelsey quickly turn around. She had seemed to noticed Niall, and she looked at the ground. Obviously not wanting to talk to Niall. _Just Great,_ Niall thought.

**Kelseys POV**

_"Trust me Liam, she sings just as beautiful as she looks." _Kelsey quickly turned around to see not only the voice of Harry, but of Zayn, Lou, and much to her dismay, Niall.

Kelsey looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Harry or Niall's eyes. Not after she reacted like that towards the blue eyed beauty, and definitley not looking in Harry's eyes because of the compliment she had been given by him. If you could'nt tell, she was a bit insecure. Scratch that, alot insecure. The girl couldn't even be told that someone like the pattern on her socks without getting insecure.

"Errrr ... thank you." She simply replied, blushing.

"Any time, love." Harry winked. So he's going to play this game, is he? Well, two could play.

"Charming fellow, aren't we?" Kelsey asked.

"Glad you noticed, beautiful." Harry cheekily replied.

"So am I, I'm very glad I noticed how you ignorantly came over here and started flirting with me when one of your best friends obviously has taken an interest in me. Some girls may fall for the eyes, and the dimples and maybe even the hair. But I'm a sucker for a sweet personality, and not one as arrogant as yours. So if you'll all excuse me, I'm going back to my assaigned seat. Sorry Liam, but it was nice meeting you. Your very sweet, compared to your arrogant prick of a friend over here. Maybe I'll come see you in an hour or so." And with that, Kelsey McDougall walked away with her pride, but not before noticing the faces she left behind. Harry looked shocked, obviously not used to how he was being treated. Lou was holding back a laugh, clearly because his best friend had been dissed pretty badly. Zayn was holding his stomach with laughter, and Niall was both blushing and smiling, clearly used to her attitude by now.

Where the fuck had that come from!? She hadn't even noticed Niall had taken an interest in her untill she said that for herself. But it's not like she lied. Harry had obviously acted like a prick. He knew it, Kelsey knew it and Niall knew it. He needed to be put in his place. And thats when a thought had popped up in Kelsey's head. _There is still nine and a half hours left in this plane ride, and I have to sit next to Niall and his friends, which I so rudely screamed at. _Kelsey half thought, half said._ Can you say awkward?_

To take her mind off Niall and his friends, Kelsey decided it was the perfect time to google One Direction. So she had met Liam Payne, that didn't stop her curiosity to find out about the rest of the band. She turned on her iPad, slid her finger across the screen and went to google. She didn't think many results would pop up, considering over three quarters of America had no idea who they were, and the fact that Liam was so surprised she knew him. But all that doubt went away when she clicked the first tumblr page that popped up. As she clicked it her jaw dropped to the floor. _OF COURSE! How could I have been so stupid. _She thought. Obviously she should have figured it out when Harry had walked over to her and Liam. They were all in the band together. Niall, Zayn, that Lou guy, Liam and Harry.

She could understand why Niall didn't tell her. He obviously didn't want Kelsey to fan girl over him, but she couldn't help but imagine what Niall's singing voice was like. If it was anything like his laugh, this girl would have serious problems. She went to YouTube and quickly typed in Niall Horan. She saw the blonde boy on what looked like a stage. He looked young, wearing a red, black and white plaid shirt. His hair was longer and there were bits of brown in it. Hmm. Before she she clicked play, she searched for her headphones. She didn't need Niall to know she was googling him and listening to him sing.

As she clicked play her mouth had gaped wider, probably hitting the floor. From what she had heard he was nothing close to 'not bad'. He was doing a cover of 'So Sick' by Neyo. The boy was amazing. And this was a video from when he was YOUNGER. She went back and searched through the results for a more recent video. Aha. It was a video of them on some tour. She clicked play, and her mouth was open, yet again. She had never heard such a beautiful voice. He was never out of tune, or pitchy. He was perfect.

Yet again, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kelsey musttered up a face full of hatred to show Niall. He had lied to her. Technically he hadn't told the whole truth, but that was still a lie. As she looked up, she was surprised to see her mother. And from the looks of it her, her mom was surprised to see her too. Well, not exactly. She was probably just surprised by the look on Kelsey's face.

"Sorry for bothering you sweetheart, just checking on you is all."

"I see that." Kelsey bluntly replied, looking back over at her iPad.

"Oh." Her mother looked hurt. Good. Kelsey had felt hurt for monthes after she told Kelsey they were moving to London. "Well I'll just head back over to your brother. If you need anything, just come and find me. Have a good flight love." And with that, she was gone.

Kelsey went through more and more videos of One Direction, hearing all of they're voices. She was reluctant to find out that Lou's name was actually Louis. Well, that saved her from further embaressment. They all had amazing voices, each voice complimeting the others. It was like they were created for each other. _I guess I should stop creeping. What would Niall think if he came over here,_ she thought.

Suddenlly, Kelsey felt ANOTHER tap on her shoulder. Jesus christ, would her mother ever leave her alone?

As she looked over again with an annoyed look on her face, she stopped in her tracks. In front of her was _ Eyes _himself. Niall Horan.

"Errm, ... well this is abit awkward, but why am I on your iPad?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for making almost every chapter on the plane so far! Certain things needed to happen, and I wasn't sure how to incorporate it all. But, I promise this is the las plane chapter! This is a big game changer, so pay atention ;)**

**Love and rockets,  
Mackenzie xx**

**Niall POV**

As Niall was walking back to his seat, he noticed Kelsey on her iPad. Being the curious fellow that he was, Niall just had to get a peak at what she was doing. He wasn't trying to be a creep or anything, he was just genuinely curious. As he glanced over the shoulder of the blonde girls head, he couldn't help but gape at what he saw. The worst possible thing had happened.

She had googled him. Niall wouldn't be able to explain everything himself now. She probably knew everything from his favourite food to the colour of his socks. _Shit, _thought Niall. _I knew I should have explained earlier._

Not knowing what else to do, Niall tapped the girl on her shoulder. He didn't want to bother her, because she most likely wouldnt want to see him. As she looked over at Niall, a face full of hatred and shock took over Kelsey's face. Niall was hurt. He hadn't thought he hurt her enough to be looked at like that. Her eyes were like dagger's to his heart, yet he still managed to ask the question.

"Errm, ... well this is a bit awkward, but why am I on your iPad?"

**Kelsey's POV**

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ thought Kelsey. _HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE ME GOOGLING HIM! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS? 'Oh, about that ... yeah well I googled your band before I met you and I saw a picture of Liam, and I fell deeply inlove with his eyes so I thought I'd google the rest of the band. And who pops up? BINGO. That's right buddy. YOU.'_ Fuck to the no would Kelsey say that. The boy thought she was weird enough. He probably thought she was even weirder now that she had googled him. Kelsey had met many celebrities, courtasey to her father. Heck, she had even dated a few. But she had never felt so comfortable with a person before ...

"Well, I was sitting here all alone so I decided I'd go on tumblr and I saw a picture of you ... so I kinda googled you ..." Kelsey looked down at the ground as she said this. _I probably look like a tomatoe. I haven't blushed this much since Justin brought me on stage at one of his concerts,_ Kelsey thought. Why did she have to think that. No, no, no. Thinking of Justin only brought pain into her heart.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that ... -" Niall looked alittle disappointed.

"No, no, no! I'm not a creep or some stalker chick who's going to cut your hair and sell it on ebay -"

"Kelsey relax! I figured that out a few hours ago, I just wanted to explain this to you.." He motioned his hands in a circle. Kelsey figured he that meant 'everything'. Now it was Niall's turn to turn a shade of red. He was so adorable!

"Ohh ... well I guess I have a few things to explain to you as well ... and don't worry, I wasn't able to google too much, you know, with all these sudden interruptions." Kelsey winked at the irish cutie. He smirked down at her.

"Well, I guess I'll start then, eh?" Niall said in his cute little accent.

"Go ahead." Smiled Kelsey, carefully putting her iPad back in her bag. As she sat up, she lifted the armrest of her chair. She was small enough so she could lean against the wall of the plane sitting criss-cross. She smiled up at Niall, as if to tell him to start talking. As he sat down, he mimicked her by sitting criss-cross next to her. It was a good thing that Kelsey had only taken up half of her chair, because Niall had taken up almost both seats. Kelsey giggled. He really was like a giant toddler. Niall gave her the biggest grin in return.

"Alright then. Where shall I start, love?"

"Uhhhm, I don't know ... he beginning I suppose?" Kelse smirked.

"Okay, uhm ... Well, it all started last year when I auditioned for the X-Factor. I was put through, and I made it too bootcamp." Well that explains why he was on that stage with Simon Cowell across from him! "And I guess me and the lads weren't good enough on our own, so we were put into a group. We made it as one of the three finalists." Niall smiled at the memory. "We were voted off, but Simon signed the lads and I anyways. Good old Uncle Si." Winked Niall. Kelsey let out a short giggle.

"Now then little lady, I guess it's your turn!"

"Hmmm ... where to start! Well, when I was three we moved from London to L.A.-"

"Ahhhh, explains the accent." Niall winked a really odd wink, which involved his head turning in a circle. He sort of resembled an Owl.

Through giggles, Kelsey managed to say " No interruping!"

"Oops!" And then Niall slid his finger over his lips, and pretended to lock them and throw away the key.

"Anyways, when we moved back here my Dad opened a new record label and called it 'Atlanta Records' after my mum." Kelsey watched as Niall gasped.

"You mean-"

"Yeah I'm pretty famous myself Niall." Kelsey blushed.

"No, I meant YOUR DAD SIGNED JUSTIN BIEBER! OMG! OMG!"

"And you were worried about me fangirling!" Kelsey tried to fake a laugh. But no matter how hard she laughed, she still felt the pain in her chest. Almost like the hole in her heart had reopened.

"Sorry," Niall gave her a nervouse grin and looked down. He looked a tad embaressed.

"Niall it's fine," Kelsey fake-grinned. "Anyways, so I grew up around a few famous people here and there. So that's why I didn't fan girl when I saw Liam -"

"When you saw Liam? I thought you didn't know who One Direction was?" Niall looked hurt, and a tad jealous. _Weird._ But she still didn't want him to think she fancied Liam over him.

Oh , why would she care if she liked Liam over Niall? Did she like Niall? How could she like Niall.. I mean, okay he's cute. And his eyes resembe the bluest of sapphires. And his laugh is like listening to Mozart. And his smile lit up her day ...Snap out of it! Kelsey had no idea what to say.

"Well-"

"Oh, here it goes." Niall nervously giggled like a school girl.

"Don't laugh okay?! My friend Aleisha introduced me to your music, and she kinda had a crush on Liam .. and then she dragged me to the beach with her to get his autograph or something along those lines because you boys were in town ... I didn't even know who you five were! But when we got to the beach, you guys were driving away in an orange hippie van! But I could have sworn I had seen a blonde head pop out." Kelsey looked up to see a smiling Niall.

"I remember." Grinned Niall.

"I was hoping you would ... the last thing I needed was for you to think I was stalking you!" giggled Kelsey.

"Oh I still think that! But don't worry love, I'll keep your secret." Niall winked his weird wink for the third time.

"Oh, gee thanks." Truth be told, she loved it when he called her love. It made her feel special, and warm n' fuzzy inside.

"Anytime love." He seemed to have noticed Kelsey's like for the word.

"Well, it seems to me everythings out in the open! Care to play a game?" Kelsey attempted to do Niall's weird wink. Niall's reaction was him toppling over in laughter. In between giggles, Kelsey had managed to hear "Never ... again ... looks like a ... decapitated ... owl!"

"What game do you want to play, blondie." Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Blondie, eh? Hate to brake it you love, but your hair ain't exactly black."

That made Kelsey chuckle even harder, making Niall show a perfect crooked smile. It was weird. How could someone have a perfect crooked smile? Well, for Niall it was possible.

The two of them had decided to play Pokemon on both of their DS's. Niall's was green, while Kelsey's was a shade of purple-blue. They played for two hours straight, untill Niall started to get hungry.

"Oi, Kelsey?"

"Hmmmm? ... concentrating! Must catch Pikachu!" Kelsey's face was of pure determination. She had to get the cute little thing in the Pokey ball!

"But I'm huunnngggrrrrrrrry!" whined Niall. He gave her a look, which involved bright blue puppy dog eyes, and a quivering lip. It was an unattractive look on most boys, but it made Kelsey's knees go weak. Well, as much as they could sitting on a plane.

" L-l-l-look in my bag.." Kelsey stuttered. _PERFECT_. Now she looked like an idiot.

"SUCCESS!" Niall shouted. As he went to stand up, an old lady who sat across from them took a book and hit Niall for waking her up.

"Sorry Ma'am." Niall muttered, rubbing his head. Kelsey immediatley burst into giggles.. which she was then hit for, by the old lady.

"OW!" Kelsey half shouted-half whispered. But the old lady just gave her a look, that said _Talk-to-me-like-that-again-and-i'll-give-you-something-to-scream-about._ Kelsey just quietly sat down, cursing underneath her breath. Who ever said old ladies were innocent could kiss her ass.

As Niall dug through her her bag, Kelsey excused herself to visit her brother. He hadn't taken a liking to planes, and was exremeley scared of them. She thought she would go and see how he was holding up.

When she sood up, she was sure not to hit or annoy the old lady, even though she was longing to. Kelsey passed Zayn on the way and gave him a smile. She continued to walk to the curtain which divided first class from coach, and stopped in her tracks.

There, she saw her mother flirting with another man, while holding his hand. HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO HER AND MARK. LIFE WAS FINALLY GETTING BETTER. Her mom had stopped drinking around them, Kelsey made it through most days without crying, and Mark had started smiling again. She forgave her Mother for so much, but this, this was unforgivable. Kelsey must have been standing there for a good ten minutes before she noticed her face was tear stained. Dammit! She had forgotten to put on water proof mascara.

She tried to hide her face as she went to sit down, but it was no use. Niall had noticed she was crying.

"Kelsey? What's wrong love?" Niall had pulled her into a tight hug. For only knowing each other for all of six hours, Niall was a great friend. The way he hugged her made her feel safe and protected, nothing like when her and Justin used to hug. That was all 'publicity', nothing real. As she was still crying Niall sat himself down, and cuddled with Kelsey.

After about twenty minutes of her endlessly crying into his shoulder, she sat up. Even though Niall was wearing a black sweater, you could still see the tear stains.

"Sorry." Kelsey whispered. The look on Niall's face was reassurance, mixed with pain, confusion, and even more confusion.

"Kelse love, what have you got to be sorry for?"

"Your sweater." Kelsey said quietly, looking down. Niall let out a nervous laugh.

"It's fine love, no big deal." He poked her in the stomach softly. She smiled a genuine smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" He look concerned.

_"_No offence Niall," Kelsey sniffled. "but I'm not exactly comfortable talking about this to a person I met six and a half hours ago."

Kelsey sniffled again, and looked at the ground. She got off of Niall, leaned against the wall, and crawled into a ball using a sweater as her pillow. The last thing she remembered before waking up three hours later, was the sad look on Niall's face, and the feeling of being picked up and put down again, with something warm against her side.

**Niall's POV**

_"No offence Niall, but I'm not exactly comfortable talking about this to a person I met six and a half hours ago." _

Well, ouch. Why did this hurt so bad? He had just met her, but the rejection she put towards him tore him up. She had a point thought. They had only known eachother for six hours. As he watched her lean against the wall of the plane and crawl into a ball, he heard her softly cry again. He wasn't sure if she would find this notion creepy, or odd but Niall didn't care. he couldn't stand to watch her shiver and cry to herself. She looked so cold. So he picked her up, and put her on his lap. He saw her phone sticking out of her pocket, and he grabbed it. He went into her messages, and started a new one. He texted his number with her name, and then deleted the text from her phone. He then went into her contacts and added himself as "The Love Of My Life, Niall Horan ;)", She'd get a kick out of that. He hoped.

Niall looked down at the helpless girl on his lap, and couldnt help but smile. They would see each other again. He would make sure of it.

**- Time Warp -**  
_3 hours later_

**Kelsey's POV**

Kelsey woke up to the sound of singing. Weird, she didn't think she was listening to her iPod when she fell asleep. Oh well, she thought. She continued to listen to the song, but she'd never heard it before. But somehow, she knew the voice was familiar. Kelsey slowly opened her eyes, unsure of where she was. Then she remembered. She was on a plane. To London. England. And she was just crying into a popstars shoulder. _How embaressing._

She layed motionless for a while, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. She moved her head slightly, and felt a vibration in her pillow. OF COURSE. She was sitting on Niall... awkward. But the vibration was his heart beat, and the singing meant that he must have been listening to his iPod. Only he wasn't. Part of the vibration she felt through his body was his voice. He was singing the most beautiful melody. How cute was he? Singing to himself. Or was he singing to her?

As Kelsey sat up, she rubbed her eyes. She was still abit groggy from her sleep. But as soon as she looked up, her eyes met Niall's. He hadn't stopped singing. Kelsey looked down, slightly embaressed for falling asleep on him, and also embaressed for interrupting his song. She noticed note pad lying on his lap, beside her. It was then, she realized she wasn't just sleeping on his shoulder. She was sleeping on him. Across his lap, head rested between between the crook of his neck, and his heart. Kesley jumped off of him.

"Niall, I'm so so so so sorry for falling asleep on you-" But Kelsey was stopped in midsentance by a pair of lips crashing into hers. At first she was startled, but she almost immediately started kissing Niall back. Their lips moved together perfectly in sync. Niall licked Kelsey's bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, giving his tounge access. Kelsey wasn't sure how long they were stayed like that, until Niall abruptly pulled away, cursing under his breath.

Kelsey was confused. But as she looked up, she saw the old lady with the book in her hand, shaking her head and walking back to her seat. Kelsey and Niall immediately started giggling. She quickly blushed though, when she realized that Riley, the beautiful flight attendant, walked by and gave her a wink. She could have swore she saw Riley mouth the words _'your welcome'_ to her. She giggled yet again, at the flight attendants actions. She looked back over to Niall, and saw him looking down. Kelsey put her finger underneath his chin, and made him look at her.

As Kelsey leaned in towards Niall, she whispered "Where were me ..." and quietly giggled.

"Hmmm, I think we were right about here ..." Niall giggled back.

As they were about to kiss, they were startled when an excited Louis pounced down on top of Niall.

**Zayn's POV**

_Flash back, three hours earlier._

As Zayn was reading his twitter mentions, something pink had caught his attention. He looked up to find Kelsey walking his way, smiling to herself. _What love birds these two will turn out to be, _Zayn thought while smiling and shaking his head. He knew Niall was not letting her go anytime soon. When Niall liked a girl, he had every intention to stay in contact with her. Even Louis had seen something between the two of them, even though no one had an idea of what that_ 'something'_ was.

He had no idea why Kelsey was walking Zayn's direction, and heading through the curtain. But he thought nothing of it, she might have known someone in there. After about twenty minutes, Zayn looked up to find a crying Kelsey running through the curtain, past Zayn, and back to her seat.

Zayn had no idea why she was crying, but he was going to find out. As he stood up to talk to Kelsey, he saw Niall grab her hand and pull her into him. He was giving her a '_Horan Hug'_. If it was something that he was famous for besides singing, it was his hugs. And Zayn knew that would mean alot to Kelsey. He continued to watch as Niall pulled Kelsey onto him, and let her cry while he stroked her hair. _He was falling HARD._

But as Zayn continued to watch, he saw Kelsey pull away. He could tell Niall was saying something very meaningful, but Zayn watched as Kelsey shook her head, leaned against the wall of the plane, and crawled into a ball. _SHIT. Niall's going to be heart broken. _But as Zayn continued to watch, after a while Niall had picked Kelsey up and set her on his lap again. Zayn could only guess she was sleeping, but he watched as Niall started mouthing quiet and slow words, obviously singing something to her.

"Oi mate, what's going on there?" Louis asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Harry, or his 'curl-friend', as he liked to call him.

"Not sure, but I'm kinda curious about v'as happenin', aren't you Louis?"

"OF COURSE!" Louis said in his super-man voice.

"Alright mate, let's go check it out!" Whispered Zayn.

As the two boys quietly made their way to Niall, they noticed him writing words down onto a paper.

"Awh, little Nialler's writing a song!" Louis cooed.

"Shhhh ! She's sleeping you doorknob." Niall whisper-shouted.

"What happened earlier ... you know when she was crying ..." Zayn asked quietly, so he didn't get yelled at like Louis had. He watched as Niall's face showed a flash of pain.

"I don't know, Kelsey wouldn't tell me." Niall whispered, pain relavant in his voice.

"Niall, mate, you've only know her for like seven hours!" Louis whispered.

"I know Lou, but I really really like her. Alot." Niall slowly whispered.

"Then you better do something about it mate. Don't let her get away." Zayn whispered.

"I know mate. I know."

Zayn and Louis walked back to their seats and Zayn fell asleep almost instantly. He awoke an hour later, to his nose being tickled.

"Wake up, little rosebud." Zayn heard a voice in his ear, and he was about to pull an awesome karate move, until he was hit in the stomach.

"OI!" Yelled Zayn, who in return had gotten looks from alot of passangers, including a very angry looking old lady. He did not want to get her upset.

As he turned around, he saw Louis, Liam, and Harry laughing their ass's off.

"What!?" Zayn furiously asked.

"Shhhh ! Look!" whispered Liam.

As Zayn looked over to the direction Liam had pointed, he was surprised. Niall and Kelsey's lips were locked, and didn't look like they were coming apart anytime soon. It was really unlike Niall to kiss before the first date, but something about those two made it seem alright.

"Louis mate, I know I told him not to let her go but-" Zayn was about to continue, when he saw the vicious old lady hit Niall in the head with a book.

All four boys burst into laughter.

"Oh my god ... his face ! ... did you ... see it?!" Was all that was audible that came from the boy's mouths.

As they were about to kiss again, Louis leaped over Zayn, ran to Niall and jumped on top of him.

**Niall's POV**

"LOUIS." Niall snarled through his teeth.

"Lovely to see you too love, it's been a while! Ouh, and you must be Kelsey. Might I say, you have a wonderful voice love. GREAT TO MEET YOU!" Louis happily said.

It pissed Niall off that he had just interrupted his and Kelsey's moment. Who was he to jump on Niall when he was in the middle of kissing someone? And then bring up earlier, when he had made Kelsey cry? He was going to get it. But before Niall could respond, Kelsey started cracking up. She tried to move her hand over her mouth, but it didn't help. She could not stop laughing for the life of her!

"Something funny?" Louis smugly asked.

"Actually ... yes. Louis, you have toilet paper stuck to your foot." Kelsey managed to say inbetween giggles. Which, naturally, made Niall laugh as well. And soon, the other three boys came over and started laughing at Louis. Niall had never seen Louis's face as red as it was now. It was hilarious. Louis quickly walked back to his seat.

"So ... funny ... oh my god ... his face ... never seen ... so red!" Was all Niall could manage to get out.

Kelsey and Niall continued on giggling for at least ten minutes, before Niall interrupted Kelsey's giggles with another kiss. After about two seconds, much to Niall's dismay, Kelsey quickly pulled away. He didn't deal with rejection well, which is what this felt like. Had she not wanted Niall to kiss her? Niall had never been so confused. He felt his throat tighten up, which occasionally happened when he was upset.

"Sorry," mumbled Niall, red as a bottle of ketchup.

"Niall, I only pulled away because I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me. I don't usually fall asleep on random strangers I meet on ten hour plane ride, I definetly don't kiss them-"

But yet again she was interrupted by Niall's lips, and to his delight, she didn't pull away. They sat their kissing longer than they had the first time, only pulling away for air. Niall leaned in again, but this time to whisper in her ear.

"Kelsey, I would never hurt you, I promise you that. And trust me," He started to chuckle," I know your not the kind of girl who hook's up on plane rides, I figured that out an hour after I met you." To his surprise, he heard Kelsey giggle. He thought she would question him further, but she didn't. She trusted him.

After about ten seconds of him whispering to her, he grabbed her hand and started to draw circles on it with his finger. He noticed how his touch affeced her, it gave her goosebumps. Niall thought it was adorable. But as of the promise he made to her, he intended to keep it. No matter what that meant.

**Kelsey's POV**

The last hour Niall and Kelsey spent together they played Pokemon, ate food, laughed, and played a whole bunch of other games. Niall had led Kelsey to completely forget about what she had seen before, until her brother had came to check on her.

Niall was in the middle of telling a story about Louis, a piece of string, and an orange peel when Mark had payed them a visit.

"Kelse?" Kelsey immediately turned around to see her brother.

"Whassup Markiepoo?" Kelsey new he hated the nickname, so she just laughed.

"Ew. Anyways, Mom said to meet us at the bag collection thingy when we land. Kelsey are you okay?" The first part, Kelsey understood. The second part, not so much.

"Alright, and of course I am. Why?" Kelsey didn't know if he knew about their mother and the stranger, so she didn't bring it up.

"Well ... It's just that your lips look a bit swollen, is all."

Niall let out a snort, and Kelsey glared at him. She figured that by that look, he'd know to be quiet. Considering Mark was only ten, Kelsey didn't think that he would figure out why Niall laughed. Clearly luck was not on her side.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I get it now. You two were kissing! Ewwwwwwwwwww."

Niall laughed. Which made Kelsey grin. Which made Niall laugh even more. Which made Louis come over to see what was going on.

"Oi, what's so funny mate?" Louis asked Niall, which made Niall and Kelsey laugh even harder. So the only person left to answer was Mark.

"My sister and blondie over here," he pointed to Niall, "were kissing, and now Kelsey's lips are swollen. Ew."

"You don't say? Huh." Was Louis's reply. "You know what kid, I think your right. Look at those lips! Bigger than a hippo!" Which made all of us laugh. Which made the 'old-lady-next-door', as she was now called, hit Louis in the head with a book.

"OWWWW!" yelled Louis, who had the privelege of getting hit again.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'M DONE. YOU WIN WOMAN!" Louis stormed off.

"Mark, I swear to God if you tell Mum your dead-"

"Don't worry Kelse, she's a little preoccupied at the moment." Said Mark, as he looked down.

Kelsey turned around in her seat to look at Niall. She tried to give him a look saying 'We need to talk alone, do you mind?', which Niall understood.

"I'm gonna go see the guys."

"Thank you." Kelsey smiled up at him. "So Mark, come sit!"

Her brother did as told. "So wha do you mean mum's 'preoccupid'?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"She made a friend. He patted me on the head. I don't like to be patted on the head. They were holding hands and he gave mom some water, and she started getting louder. Then they kissed. I tried to pretend sleeping." Mark whispered.

"He patted my head." Tears started to form in Mark's eyes, which immediatley made Kelsey's eyes water. They drank infront of him? They held hands infront of him? They KISSED INFRONT OF HIM? And she had let this guy pat Mark's head. Mark was a bit 'slow' so to speak, so their were a few things he found uncomfortable, that being one of them.

"Do you want to stay here, and I'll go back?" whispered Kelsey.

"No silly, I made a friend! His names Walter. He's going to my school. I even think he live's near us." Mark smiled and giggled, commpletely forgetting what they were talking about. And Kelsey was so happy for him. Mark wasn't good at making friends, so this was a first."I'm sitting with him and his older sister, Margo."

"Okay, well if you need me I'll be here. Forever."

"And ever." Mark finished.

And with that, he gave Kelsey a hug and walked away.

Niall came back, but Kelsey had her headphones in. They weren't even playing a song, she just didn't want to be interrupted while she wrote. Yes, she wrote songs. Most were meaningful, true. She picked the trait up from her dad.

**Niall's POV**

"Oi, who's that kid mate?" Asked Liam as Niall sat down with the rest of the boys.

"Her brother, I think." Niall replied.

"Oi, mate is she crying?" Louis whispered.

Niall quickly looked up to see Mark walking down the planes corridor, and through the curtain.

"I hope not." Niall replied, as he walked over to Kelsey.

When he got there, he saw that her mascara was running down her face and her tears were dripping on the book she writing in. On the book there was a lock, and a few words written in a different language that Niall didn't know. She had her headphones in, so Niall didn't bother her. He pulled out his own notebook, and read over the lyrics he had wrote down so far.

_Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgement is clouded  
Like tonight's sky_

Niall had wrote these seven lines in the past nine hours. There was something missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

**Kelsey's POV**

_If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

Kelsey stared at the lyrics in her hand. She had wrote them over a year ago, and had just remembered them while flipping through her lyric journal. She had wrote them when her dad had died. Kelsey felt tears coming to her eyes and tried to blink them away, and failed terribly as they fell down her cheeks. She HATED her mother for what she was doing at the moment. HATED. She couldn't take staring at the book any longer. And the ear phones were hurting her ears. She put both items away, and just stared out the window, only to be pulled into Niall's side. It was weird, the relationship they had. Nine hours they had known eachother and yet he knew so much about her. He was so kind, and trustworthy and he made Kelsey feel safe.

She let a few tears out, before she spoke.

"It's weird." Kelsey mumbled.

"Hmm?" questioned Niall, looking down at her.

"This thing we have. It's weird." Kelsey quietly said.

"How so?" Niall asked, looking Kelsey in the eye.

"Niall, I've known you for less than a day, and I've already kissed you at least three times. It's so unlike me!" Kelsey said, sitting up a bit.

"Are you saying you don't want to see me again?" Niall asked, sounding hurt as he pulled away further. Oh shit. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. Kelsey had not meant it in that way. She meant that something in her had changed the moment she sat down on seat 26B, flight 502 to London. But she knew it was for the better.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. Of course I want to see you again. I love spending time with you." Kelsey said, looking up into his striking blue eyes.

"Good. Because I'dvery much like to see you again too, love." Niall winked his odd wink, which made Kelsey giggle before she kissed him on the cheek.

Fifteen minutes later the seatbelt light went off, and both Niall and Kelsey responded.

As the flight landed, the two promised to see each other again very soon.

"How am I going to contact you?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh, just look in your phone. I'll be there." And with a kiss on the cheek, Niall and the rest of One Direction left her with her drunk mother and her little brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews ! it means so much, you have no idea!(:  
If you have any suggestions, inputs, or ideas for **An Ocean Away From Your Heart**, feel free to message me or include it in reviews! You guys are the readers, so of course I would like to know what you think. What do you think of the girls outfits? Style prefrences? I'm also looking for someone to correct my grammer before I post each chapter, because if you hadn't noticed I have ALOT of spelling errors! So please, message me for that also (;

Honestly, this story is all I think about. I'll be sitting in my science class and some random idea will pop up, and i'll have to write it down. I went to a concert last night and I got a sudden idea. I've become a bit obsessed! Aha, but you guys are worth it. Don't forget to review!

Thanks again !

Love & Rockets,  
Mackenzie (:

-x-

**Kelsey's POV**

Kelsey was pacing between the baggage claim, and the help desk. It had been three days since she and Niall had met, and not one text, phone call, or anything had been exchanged between the two. Kelsey and her Gram were in the airport, but this time it wasn't for Kelsey.

"Gram, when time does Paige's plane land?" Kelsey curiously asked. Paige was Kelsey's cousin. If Aleisha was Kelsey's best friend, than Paige was more like her sister, her second half. They had grown up closely attached to each other by the hip. Soon after Kelsey had moved, her Aunt Lucielle had gotten an editorial job for a magazine in Paris, so Paige had also moved aswell. Every summer they would both fly to London and spend time at their Gram's and just enjoy each others company.

"Well, last time you asked I believe I had said two o'clock, and right now it's 1:45. Just relax love! She'll be here soon." Her Gram said, patting Kelsey's knee in an attempt to calm her down.

Kelsey was worked up from so many things!  
One; Niall hadn't offered to see her soon like he had promised.  
Two; He hadn't even made an attempt to contact her.  
Three; Her mother hadn't exactly made the most appealing entrance into London.  
Four; That guy Kelsey had seen snogging her mother on the plane was at Kelsey's Mother's house at the moment. Apparently his name was Dan? Well, Dan was a douche bag as far as she was concerned.  
Five; She was worried about Mark.  
Six; She was anxious to see Paige.  
Seven; She missed L.A  
Eight; She thought about her Dad alot recently.  
Nine; Would she ever see Niall again?  
Ten; WHY WASN'T HE TEXTING HER?

Kelsey wasn't one to text first, and if she was, she had a wait-three-days rule. Don't ask her why, it was just something her and Aleisha did. She gave each boy eight days to contact her, and if he didn't, he was forgotten. POOF. GONE.

_But I don't want to forget him ... He's different. Special._ Kelsey thought. And a complete stranger! ... Well maybe not a COMPLETE stranger, but a stranger at that. Who she had snogged. Three times. On a ten hour plane ride. Not to mention he was a pop star ... She just really needed Paige and Aleisha's help.

"Gram, I'm gonna go get something to eat, I'll be right back okay?" Kelsey said.

"Sure love, but could you grab me a Pepsi? I'm quite thirsty." Replied Gram.

Kelsey laughed, "Sure."

As Kelsey turned around and attempted to walk away, she heard a familiar voice.

"I come all this way, and you don't even invite me to get food with you! Shame on you, McDougall." The voice snickered.

Kelsey turned around so fast she almost toppled over.

"Of course not Raines, you'd eat more than me and Gram both." Kelsey smoothly stated before running at her cousin, and doing the romantic-novel- hug, Paige picking Kelsey up and swinging her around. The two girls couldn't look more different. Kelsey had straight blonde hair, Paige had curly firey red. Kelsey was short and curvy, Paige was short and petite. But their faces were almost identical. Both with the same colour eyes, same shaped lips, and everything inbetween. They looked like a set of twins in eachothers arms, as they span around the airport.

"I missed you Barbie!" giggled Paige.

"I missed you Ken!" Kelsey giggled back.

"What about Gangsta G!" Gram said, running over and hugging both girls. Gangsta G was the name they had given Gram during their summer trip four years ago, when Paige and Kelsey had gotten into their "Rap Phase", and the name just kind of stuck to Gram.

"Well we couldn't forget our Home Dawg!" giggled Paige. As they all let go laughing, Paige's stomach growled. "Now then, where are we going to eat! Nando's? I'm starved!"

-x-

The three girls went to Nando's and all ordered the grilled chicken.

"Excuse me, but could we ge the bill?" asked Gram.

"Of course, I'll just be a minute!" The waitress flashed Gram a genuine smile, and walked away to grab the bill.

"Now girls, I was thinking about going to get Mark and spending the afternoon with him, and you two can go shopping? I know you girls, you were dying to ask." Gram said, with a smirk.

"Oh Gram, you know us so well." Paige said, while she and Kelsey both pretended to wipe fake tears out of their eyes. "But, I wanna get back to the house and shower first before we go anywhere. I have a three hour plane ride to wash off," Paige finished, wiping her hands her in napkin.

"Kelsey, can you go and see if the waitress has our bill?" Gram said, staring at her watch. "I'm supposed to pick Mark up at four, and it's already three thirty."

"Yeah sure, I have to go to the bathroom anyways. I'll be right back." Kelsey smiled had her Grandmother, and got up. She entered the bathroom to have a look at her face and make-up. _Perfect_, she thought with a smile. As Kelsey walked out, she walked into a tall man and fell right on her butt, spilling the contents of her bag all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going-" Kelsey stopped talking as soon as she looked up into his piercing green-blue eyes, as he flipped the curls out of his face. "Harry."

"Kelsey." He said with a big, dimple filled grin. Just great. This is just what she needed. She was already on edge because of Niall, her family, and simply being home sick. She did not need an arrogant little popstar giving her attitude.

As Kelsey picked everything up, she attempted to walk away only to be pulled back by Harry.

"Forgetting something, aren't we?" He said with a smirk, while holding out her phone. She grabbed it out of his hand and stormed off back to her table. She hadn't even thought to ask if Niall was with him.

"There you are! We got the bill, shall we go?" Gram asked. Kelsey nodded, and the three of them left.

**Niall's POV**

_**To: Kelsey McDougall, A.K.A Pokemon Champion! 3**_

_**Hey love, I was thinking we could hangout after I'm done with rehersals if your free? Another round of Pokemon perhaps? ;) xxx - Niall**_

Niall's finger hovered over the send button for a few minutes. He had written and rewritten this text message at least five different times, none of them being good enough. This one would have to do. As he was about to click send, a very loud Liam had startled him.

"Ughh, lads where's Harry? We have rehersal's in fifteen minutes. Niall, what are you doing texting, go and find him!" Said Liam, obviously annoyed, as he snatched the phone out of Niall's hands.

"Hey!"

"Oh, relax Niall you can call your mum later. GO FIND HARRY! Simon's going to have a fit." Liam said, pacing.

To refrain from further yelling in Nando's, Niall set off to find Harry who was with a petite blonde girl. Typical Hazza, always hitting on the ladies. _Is that ... No, it can't be ... Why would she be with Harry? She doesn't even like him ... I must be seeing things again,_ Niall thought to himself. He had thought he saw her at an ice cream stands, in the studio, and at the airport this morning. But why would she be in their recording studio, and in the airport three days after she had moved to London? Niall found the last two options absurd.

He quickly shook his head from the thoughts of Kelsey and closed his eyes. He opened them to find the girl gone and a curiously smug Harry smiling to himself.

"Oi, who was that mate?" Niall asked, genuinely curious if it was Kelsey.

"Oh, she's just an old friend. That's all." Grinned Harry, as the two boys walked back to their table. One they had reached their destination, Niall had finally clicked send.

**Paige's POV**

"Kelsey, can I play anry birds on your phone? They don't have it for blackberry ..." Paige asked.

Kelsey let out a snort. "Yeah, but I'm playing brick breaker!"

"Whatever, as long as I get to kill me some green pigs! OINK OINK !" Paige attempted to say in a southern accent, which mashed with her british one terribly.

Their Gram had laughed so hard at her two grand daughters, that she sounded like a dying duck. Which made Paige's move on gettin the last olden egg, a complete failure.

"OI GRAM! YOU MADE ME LOOSE MY EGG!" Paige said loudly, makig Gram laugh.

"Relax love, I'll but you some from the store!" They all laughed at her Grams attempt at Angry Birds.

Suddenly as the reached Kelsey's house, Kelsey's phone buzzed in Paige's hand.

Being the curious twat she was, Paige opened up the text.

_**From: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3**_

_**Hey love, I was thinking we could hangout after I'm done with rehersals if your free? Another round of Pokemon perhaps? ;) xxx - Niall**_

Well, well, well. Paige was not going to let this one slide.

"Kelsey?"

"Yeah Paige?" Kelsey asked, lookin at the other girl.

"Who's Niall and why is he asking if you are up for another round of Pokemon?" Paige asked, eyeing her cousin suspiciously.

Kelsey ripped the phone out of her cousins hands, and red the text, quietly blushing to herself.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Kelsey half shushed, half screamed at her cousin, pointing at Gram.

Gram chuckled. "Are you girls coming? Kelsey you have to get your stuff, your mum doesn't want you here alone tonight."

"I was planning on sleeping over anyways." Kelsey winked at Paige. They were having their annual sleepover. Baking cookies, eating spicy Doritos, ordering late night pizza, watching Harry Potter, sneaking a bottle of vodka in, and late night drunk swimming. The night couldn't get better.

The girls walked up the drive way of the huge brown and white house. Gram was the first to walk in, while Kelsey and Paige followed close behind.

The first room inside the house was the living room. It was covered in boxes and dust, with a few things unpacked. Something was obviously going on. Paige's Aunt Atlanta had OCD, so there should not be any boxes in the house. Every thing should have been in it's place by now.

"GRAM!" shouted Mark as the three of them walked in the door.

"It's lovely to see you too Mark." Paige said, rolling her eyes.

"Sup home swizzle P!" Mark said, running and doing his and Paige's hand shake. Paige had it memorized for at least four years.

"Nuffin Playa M, just chillan like a villan!" said Paige, grinnign from ear to ear.

"Where's Mum, Mark?" Kelsey said, poking Mark in the stomach.

"She's errr ... with her friend in the kitchen." Mark said, scrunching up his nose. Friend? What friend?

"Come on Paige, let's go to my room."

-Time Warp-

**Kelsey's POV**

"HOLY SHIT KELSEY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!" Paige exclaimed.

When was Kelsey supposed to tell her all about the plane ride with Niall, and her mum with her ... "friend"? The entire time Paige had been in London they were with Gram. Kelsey did not want Gram knowing about anything, mainly because she feared of how she would react.

"When could I have?! When we were with Gram!" Kelsey said groaning, sinking her head into her pillow.

"Well no, obviously. You could have texted me! It's not everyday a girl meets One Direction," Paige said loudly, "let alone snog a member!" she whispered/hissed.

"Paige what am I going to do?! He probably just wants to hangout today so i snog him..."

"Kelsey, come on! He obviously liked you enough for him to give him your number!"

"I CRIED ON HIM!" Kelsey blurted out covering her face.

"Why were you crying!" Paige asked, concerned.

"Me and Niall were playing some qusetion game - don't ask - and then Mark came over and told me mum was snogging some stranger and that she was shit faced drunk."

"That bitch!" Paige said, shaking her head.

"Tell me about it, AND she let him pat Mark's head." Kelsey said, a nervous smile on her face while a silent tear stremed down her face.

"Poor Mark." Paige said, sniffling. "But what are you going to do about Niall? Are you going to go and see him?"

"Paige, I don't want it to be awkward! I don't want to be his new 'make-out barbie'. I've been there before, it hurts too much." She said, while looking down.

"Well you already had your first kiss, how much awkward could it get, love?" Paige said, giggling. Kelsey looked down at her feet. The last time they were giggling about Kelsey's 'famous boyfriend', it had been Justin. And to be honest, the hole in her heart was still there because of him. Paige opened up her mouth as if to say something, but Gram's voice filled the room.

"Come on girls, if your still going shopping you better hurry up!"

"Finally, I can't wait to get out of these sweats. I'm sweating like a pig!" Paige said, pulling at her pants. Kelsey and Paige just stared at each other, untill eventually they both burst out laughing.

**Niall's POV**

_Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgement is clouded  
Like tonight's sky_

The lyrics Niall had written on the plane were going through his head nonstop. It was like his mind was on eternal replay, the only ever thoughts going through were about Kelsey and food. They were quite a bit sadder than he was feeling. Although Kelsey had been crying on the plane ride, so that might have put a damper on his mood .. the song was still depressing though. Like he had written it because of death or tragedy, not out of love. Oh well, only time will tell how the song will turn out.

Niall was on the floor of his and Liam's flat, laying on their white shag rug staring at the ceiling. She hadn't texted him back yet. Maybe three days was too soon? _But she snogged me, she must have liked me ... maybe it's because of my teeth! Or my ugly accent. What about my hair, maybe she doesn't want to date a blonde! Wait, no that's just stupid ... she's blonde herself!_ Niall's mind was waging war on it's self, his emotions being pulled left and right.

"Liiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaam." Niall whined.

"Niall shut up, she'll text you back." Liam said, pacing the room looking for his shoes. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"Errmmm ... which ones?" Niall said mischiveously.

"My red converse, you haven't seen them have you?" Liam asked suspiciously, staring at Niall's feet. Had Niall forgotten to mention that he had borrowed Liam's shoes? Ops.

"NIALL! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THOSE FOR AN HOUR!" Liam said, topplin over in laughter after just yelling at his best friend.

"Sorry mate," Niall said winking. Liam came over, and helped Niall to his feet.

"Whatever, let's just go! Where are your shoes? I'm stealing your black Supras-"

"NO! HERE, TAKE YOURS BACK!" Niall said throwing Liam's shoes at him.

"Niall, your sock is still in the shoe." Liam said, giggling.

"Ops, can I have that mate?" Niall asked, as Liam threw his sock at him. "Thanks buddy!" Niall ran at his best friend, and climbed on his back.

"You ready then? We're supposed to meet Lou and Zayn at the studio again at nine."

"Yeah, whatever. ON WE GO, MY TRUSTY STEED!" Shouted Niall, as Liam made horse noises and ran in side of their elevator.

**Kelsey's POV**

"Paige come on! Were not gonna have enough time to catch dinner after!" Kelsey yelled through the door of the girls shared bathroom.

"I'm almost done, calm your hormones!" Paige said laughing. "Did you text him back yet? God, that boy must be anxious." She said, once again giggling.

"No, I haven't yet! I'm just going to tell him I'm sick tonight. I don't wanna hurt his feelings by saying I'd rather hangout with my cousin then being his makeout girl ..." Paige grinned while waking out of the bathroom.

"It's just because I'm fucking amazing. Now then, how do I look?" Paige asked, doing a twirl for her cousin.

**Paige's outfit - paige/set?id=44692704**

Paige was wearing a white tank top tha wen long in the back, and shorter in the front. She had on jean shorts with silver glittery stars just peaking out of the bottom. Paige paired her outfit with a black feathery necklace, cute bracelets, a black purse, and black knitted gladiators. She looked fierce with her firey red hair.

"OH HOT DAMN! LOLjk you look like a slut. What about me?" Kelsey asked playfully.

**Kelsey's outfit - kelsey/set?id=44695067**

Kelsey was wearing a plan grey tanktop that showed the tiniest bit of her washboard stomach. She also had one ripped white shorts, an apple necklace, a 'love' bracelet, a brown cross-body bag, a red braided belt, and a pair of red toms.

"You look presentable."Paige said, completley serious.

"Perfect! Let's go." Kelsey giggled.

Half an hour later the girl's were finally at the strip of stores they loved. Jack Willis, Hollister, Vintage Virtue, Pac Sun, Juicy Couture, Victoria's Secret, etc.

"Can we go into Jack Willis first? I found a skirt in there I liked in Paris, except the prices here are about 1000 dollars cheaper." Paige said, sarcastically.

"Yeah sure- actually wait! I forgot to text him back!

_**To: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3**_

Kelsey made a mental note to change his name later.

**Hey Niall, I'm sorry for the late text my phone died. And, uhm I don't think I can make it today. I'm a bit under the weather and I wouldn't want to get you sick. -Kelsey x**

Kelsey felt so bad for lying to him, but she couldn't face him today. She needed to get her heart straightened out, and her head in the perfect state of mind. She wasn't sure if she was ready to get involved again. Relationships only had one outcome : A broken heart.

"Kelsey, watch where your going!" She heard Paige shout, but it was too late. Just seconds after clicking 'Send', she had walked into somebody and landed flat on her ass. _Just fucking great, second time today!_ She thought. She began to pick up the contents of her bag yet again.

"I'm sorry love, are you okay? I wasn't really paying attention, I was talking to my-_Kelsey?_" Kelsey heard a familiar voice, and looked up immediately. She was met with a pair of piercing bright blue eyes, covered by pieces of bleach blonde hair.

"Did you not get my-" Niall was cut off by the ping of his phone. SHIT! Kelsey thought, as she watched as Niall read his text she had assumed was from her. Niall had a confused look on his face,which was quickly subsided to a pissed off look.

"Under the weather, are we? You sure look fine to me." Niall said harshly, rolling his eyes. His tone of voice hurt Kelsey a tad bit. Though she knew she deserved it.

"Niall let me explain." She said as she stood up from her spot on the pavement. She had never really realized the height difference between her and Niall, but it was a pretty big difference. Kelsey was a mere 5'2 snd she guessed that Niall was around 5'7, 5'8 ish.

"Actually, I've seen enough explaining for a lifetime, so if you'll excuse me." Niall said, starting to walk away. "Oh, and by the way," he added while turning around, "all you had to say was that you didn't like me, instead of using me." Niall narrowed his eyes at Kelsey. He looked really upset and angry, and a part of Kelsey wanted to hug him and tell him everything, but another part of her thought it was for the best. _Wait, he was worried about ME USING HIM? I really need to talk to him, _Kelsey thought. Paige must have known from the look on Kelsey's face.

Kelsey had completely forgotten about her cousin and Liam being there.

"Liam is it? Let's err- go for a walk." Paige said, taking his arm and walking away.

"Oh, alright .." Liam said abit worried. After a few minutes, they were gone. But as soon as they left paps and a bunch of screaming girls came running up to Kelsey and Niall. They pushed Kelsey out of the way and Niall was getting mobbed. Flashes were going off everywhere.

**"Niall! Can I get your autograph!"**

**"Niall, is this your girlfriend!"**

**"Niall, will you marry me!"**

**"Niall, can you tell us about the new album!"**

Niall's anger had dissolved and turned into fear, as he was being crowded and crowded. He had gotten very nervous looking and Kelsey could see him getting really scared of all these people shouting his name.

Kelsey had suddenly remembered something he had told her on the plane. _"I hate being in crowd's and small rooms, I panic and imagine the worst situation possible. Doesn't really help the job, does it?" Niall had said, with his adorable accent and a smirk._

She needed to help him.

Kelsey quickly reached in the crowd untill she found Niall's hand. He took it, only hoping to be rid of the crowd. As she pulled Niall away, fans and paps chased them. They ran away, going through corners, alleys, and streets. They reached a very modern looking apartment building and Niall ran inside. Kelsey didn't think he would want her to follow, so Kelsey began slowly walking to the shops her and Paige were originally at. She felt a hand on her back, which quickly spun her around.

"Where do you think your going?" Niall said, his face completely serious. He was breathing heavily from all the running the two of them had just done.

"I didn't think you'd-" Kelsey started to say, all of a suddemn Niall exhaled the world. He grabbed Kelsey's face, and pressed it to his lips to her own and began kissing her. In the middle of the kiss, it had started to rain. Kelsey could feel Niall smiling into the kiss, before he abrubtly pulled away, took Kelsey's hand and dragged her through the doors of the apartment.

"Mr. Horan," nodded a red headed man at the front desk.

"Doug," Niall smiled back at the man, taking Kelsey's hand and leading her into the elevator.

As he clicked the button for floor four, Kelsey's stomach began to feel nervous. But the odd thing was, it wasn't a bad nervous. With Niall she always had good feelings, safe feelings. As Niall dropped her hand, Kelsey looked down at her red toms, remembering the conversation that was sure to come up. How was Kelsey going to tell Niall how she felt, when she herself didn't even know? After Justin, things for her were never he same. He had hurt her so much, that Kelsey's self esteem had hit an all time low she hadn't even thought was possible. How was she to know Niall wouldn't do the same? Kelsey couldn't base everything on a feeling. Feelings had lied and decieved her before. She wouldn't let herself begin to feel that way again. She couldn't let herself feel that way again.

After a few moments silence, Niall finally spoke.

"Thanks, you know, for earlier." Niall said, looking down as he put his hands in his pant pockets and awkwardly shuffled his feet.

"No problem, I'll always be here for you." Kelsey said, going on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. What was she doing? Was she ready for Niall? To let him in behind her walls? She hoped so. What she was doing was difficult, her body was pulling her a million different ways. Her brain was pulling her away, while her heart pulled her back. She was sick of all the confusion, for both her and Niall. It wasn't fair, she hated Justin for doing this to her.

_Ding!_

The elevator had reached thr fourth floor, and Niall walked down the hallway untill he reached door number 13. He took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Niall stepped through the door way first, and motioned for Kelsey to follow him. She was abit hesitant, so Niall gently took her hand and smiled which made Kelsey feel the least bit good about lying to him earliar.

Niall closed the door behind the two and pulled her over to his black leather couch. He let go of her hand and sat himself down, criss crossing his legs like the time on the plane. Thinking back to the memory, it made Kelsey smile. He was such a kid. Which mad him even more adorable.

"So talk." Niall said

"The girl you saw with me was my cousin Paige. She's like my sister, we're attached to the hip and I haven't seen her in over a year. Her plane landed here a few hours ago and I promised I'd spend the day with her. I'm sorry I lied to you." Kelsey said, looking down and biting her lip.

She looked up and saw Niall nod.

"Now are you going to tell me te truth? Because honestly Kelsey, your a terrible liar." Niall said, his eyes searching her own for answers. _Shit! How did he know! Okay Kelsey, think of something else to say ... anything but the truth. My dog died. My house blew up. My feet smell bad. ALL LIES!_ For once, Kelsey was not going to listen to her head, but her heart. It was the right thing to do. It was what Niall deserved. The truth.

"I'm not sure." Kelsey whispered, looking down again.

"What?"

"I'm not sure of how I feel." Kelsey said, looking up and staring at Niall's nose. She couldn't look him in the eyes as she said this, it was too much. "I mean I like you, and believe me, my heart is saying 'YES!', but my mind's saying, 'No, not again,'. I can't take being hurt anymore Niall." She finally had the courage to look into his eyes. They were blue and crystal clear, and full of understanding and concern. It made Kelsey feel terrible about what she said.

Niall opened his mouth, but closed it. Kelsey could tell he was unsure of what to say. She new he would try his best to say the right thing. She could almost see the gears in his head turning.

"Kelsey, if I didn't make it clear enough on the plane, I'll say it again. I would NEVER hurt you. I don't know what jerk did, but he missed out. BIG TIME. I'm always going to be here for you." Niall said, looking Kelsey directly in the eyes. She looked down. She didn't like when people stared at her, it made her feel like they were thinking about all the things wrong about her. "Follow your heart." Niall whispered. He reached his hand up to Kelsey's face and gently caressed it.

"Okay," Kelsey slowly whispered back, crushing her lips against Niall's. The two had no idea how long they were like that. It may have been, hours, minutes or seconds before Kelsey's stomach growled, making Niall laugh and pull away.

"Food sounds like a good idea to me too." Niall giggled, and grabbed his phone that had some how ended up on the floor. "I have Nando's on speed dial." Niall said, looking up smiling.

"Nah, I had Nando's for lunch." Kelsey replied, winking. Niall looked at her strangely for a few seconds, it maade Kelsey feel abit awkward, so she moved her hand through her hair, the way she alsways did when she felt insecure. "But I could go for subway ..."

**Niall's POV**

So she really was at Nando's this afternoon? And Harry Hadn't even said anything? When Niall asked him who that was, he said "Oh, she's just an old friend. That's all." _Why would he lie to me? _Thought a very concerned Niall. _He knew how much I've been worrying about her ...But wait! Kelsey had lied to, had she not? She didn't say a word about speaking to Harry._ Niall was so confused, he felt as if his head was spinning. What was this girl doing to him?

**Kelsey's POV**

Niall seemed to snap out of the daze he was in, and looked up at her.

"Oh, yeah sure." Niall smiled. "Let's go." He said, while taking her hand. They exited the apartment, and were halfway down the hall way before Kelsey had remembered her purse was missing.

"Niall, I forgot my purse ... I'll be right back." Kelsey said smiling, and running back to his apartment. She opened the door and ran over to the couch, where she heard something buzzing. _What the fuck?_

Kelsey reached into her purse, and found that it was her phone that was vibrating.

It was Paige.

"Hello?"

"KELSEY LEE MACDOUGALL, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Her voice was impatient and worried.

"Uhm .. I'm at Niall's apartment. Why, what time is it?"

"11:30! Your lucky Gram went out with Doreen, or your sorry ass would have been dead!"

"Oh, thank the fucking lord! She would have skinned me ... WAIT! Where's Mark!"

"He's asleep ... he's been in bed for hours, me and Liam have been watching movies for a while. Gram's gone all weekend by the way, so we can just have our sleepover tomorrow."

"Well that's lucky ... BUT WAIT, YOU AND LIAM?" Kelsey wasn't the least bit surprised. Liam was cute, and Paige was beautiful. They made more sense then her and Niall. Niall was gorgeous. And Kelsey was ... well Kelsey. Plain. Nothing special about her.

"Yeah ... we'll talk later. I, er, I gotta go." And with that, Paige hung up.

Kelsey was stuck in her thoughts, when something touched her and she screamed. She turned around to see a startled Niall giggling to himself.

"Errr ... hahaahha ... sorry love ...hhahhaha .. did you find your purse?" Niall tried to control his laughter, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, it's right here. Sorry, my cousin called me ... "

"No problem, love." Niall said, showing his adorable toothy smile she was in love with. Wait, did she really just think that? _More like in deep like with ... _Kelsey thought. It was WAY to early for love. They weren't even dating!

On the way out of the elevator, a sudden thought popped in her mind.

"Niall?"

"Yeah?" Niall asked.

"I never asked you how old you were .." She heard Niall snort.

"I'm seventeen, be eighteen in September. You?"

"Oh, I'll be fourteen in November." By now, they were walking just outside of the apartment. She thought it would be funny to trick Niall. She wanted to see how he'd react. He stopped in his tracks, and stared at Kelsey with his eyes wide open.

"Your thir-thirteen?" Niall asked, stuttering.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Kelsey asked, pretending to be sad. She knew she looked young for her age, but not _that young_.

"Uhh ... uhm, .. ermm .." Kelsey couldn't help but laugh at Niall. Did he really believe her? He just told her she was a terrible liar .. perhaps she had improved.

"Niall I'm kidding! I'll be eighteen in November." Kelsey laughed, holding her stomach. Niall looked so relieved. But he laughed aswell. They continued to walk past the buildings, untill they reached the corner of the street. Immediately, Kelsey had wished she was wearing something warmer. But no, she had gone out in shorts and a tank top. She shivered, feeling the wind on her skin. London air was nothing compared to the warm, humid L.A air.

Niall must have noticed, because he took off his hoodie and put it onto her shoulders. It looked like Kelsey was wearing a big red dress.

"Thanks Niall." Kelsey said, looking up at him.

"No problem," He replied smiling, shooving his hands in his pocket. He looked so adorable in his green 'Free Hugs' t-shirt, that it made Kelsey smile. Finally, they had reached subway. Before they entered, Kelsey had gotten a text.

**One New Message : Aleisha Rose You and Niall Horan? I leave you for one week and this happens? Girlie, you've got some explaining to do! xxxxx**

Oh, fuck. How did people already know! For christ sakes, they weren't even dating.

Kelsey just shook her head, and put her phone in her back pocket. She couldn't deal with Aleisha right now.

As they entered subway, Kelsey wasn't surprised it was only them in the store. After all, it was quarter to twelve.

"I'm sorry, but we were just about to close so-" The girl behind the counter said, fiddling with the cash register. She stopped talking as soon as she looked up from the counter.

"Hello." Niall said, smiling at the girl. She lookes about sixteen, with short black hair and bright green eyes. She was a very pretty girl, and you could tell by the way she fluttered her eyes she was trying to catch Niall's attention. But Niall being Niall, was looking up at the subway sign.

"H-hi." The girl managed to get out.

Niall ordered his and Kelsey's food, and they left.

Kelsey was a bit surprised Niall wasn't staring at the girl. Even when he looked at her to order, he wasn't looking at her. It was like his mind was somewhere else ...

"Kelsey?"

"Hmmm?" Kelsey said, jolted from her thoughts. She raised her face up to look at Niall, but he wasn't there. She turned around to find him about ten feet away.

"Where are you going?" He said, laughing. That was when she noticed the apartment infront of them. She looked at Niall and gave him a sweet smile.

"Errrm... no where?" She said, giggling.

Kelsey walked back to Niall, and they entered the apartment together.

"Oh my god, I am soooooo hungry!" Groaned Niall, in his adorable accent. The expression on his face was pure agony. Kelsey couldn't help but laugh at the strange boy infront of her.

Niall laughed along with Kelsey, revealing the perfect harmony once again. She smiled, thinking to herself how adorable he was.

Niall walked ovver to his and Liam's dining room table and placed the subway bag down. Kelsey sat down in a nearby plush chair, and took a big bite into her pizza sub.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ..." Kelsey said, chewing what tasted like heaven. She hadn't eaten since three o'clock, and the nervous feeling she had earliarr mus have pushed her hunger away. Kelsey looked over at Niall and saw him giggling.

"What?" Kelsey said, swallowing her food.

"You have pizza sauce on your nose ..." Niall giggled.

Kelsey went to reach for her napkin, but Niall grabbed her arm.

"Here, let me get that ..." Niall said, leaning in to kiss her nose. It was so sweet, it made Kelsey blush and look down.

"Smooth." Kelsey whispered looking up at Niall, who was now just centimeters away from her face.

"What do you mean smooth? I just wanted the pizza sauce ..." Niall said, winking at Kelsey.

After they finished their food, Niall suggested they watched a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" Kelsey asked Niall, sitting on her knees and leaning against the couch. She was watching Niall go through a stack of movies on the couch. _Please don't pick a scary movie, please don't pick a scary movie, please don't pick a scary movie ... _Kelsey thought, as she crossed her fingers.

"Erm, I was thinking Paranormal Activity?" Said Niall , looking up at Kelsey for approval.

Kelsey gulped. "Uh, yeah sure." She said with a nervous smile. Kelsey and scary movies didn't mix. Niall put the movie in, and sat across from Kelsey on the couch. Kelsey wanted to cuddle up to him so badly, but she didn't want him to think of her as a clingy girl. Kelsey's idea of watching a scary movie would have been cuddling up wih someone. The rest of the night was going to be _hell_.

-x-

About half an hour, the first thing had popped up. Kelsey screamed and hid her face in her hands, briefly peeking every once in a while. Now and then she would look over at Niall who had a very smug look on his face.

When Kelsey finally put her hands in her lap, after about three minutes something else popped out. Without even thinking, she jumped onto Niall's lap and covered her face inbetween the crook of his neck and his shoulder. There was something oddly comforting and familiar about the position she was sitting in. She could feel Niall's laughs vibrate through his body, as he cuddled her on the couch. The last thing she remembered was Niall kissing her temple, and the Katie character in the movie being dragged off of her bed before Kelsey fell asleep to the sound of Niall's heart beat.

-x-

When Kelsey opened her eyes the next morning she had no idea where she was. She was in a room with red walls and she was laying on a black leather sofa. Kelsey was a bit frightened untill she saw the familiar arms wrapped protectively around her body. She sighed heavily, breathing in the smell of Niall's after shave. Right then, did she remember that she was in Niall's apartment. Kelsey closed her eyes and drifted away to a half-asleep state. She felt Niall yawn and shuffle on the couch, and then a big bang and a throbbing in her knee.

Niall had pushed her off the couch in his sleep.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Kelsey said, limping to his fridge to get some ice for her knee. She had hit it off the coffee table, and it was throbbing badly. As she opened the freezer, she looked around for about five minutes untill she found an ice tray._ Great, now what am I going to put it in? _Kelsey thought to herself. She searched through cupboards and draws untill she found a box of sandwhich bags. _AHA! Finally._

"Kelsey, what are you doing?" Said a groggy voice, walking towards her from the couch. Niall walked up to her, scratching the back of his neck. He looked so adorable when he just woke up. His eye's were squinted, and his voice was innocent.

"I was looking for ice ... I, er fell off the couch and hit my knee on the table." Kelsey said, looking innocently up at Niall. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew what really happened but didn't say anything.

"Morning," he said, engulfing her in a huge bearhug. His arms fit around her almost perfectly.

"Good morning." Kelsey whispered back, ice pack in hand.

"I'll be right back," Niall said, flashing Kelsey a grin and walking to what she assumed was the bathroom. She could hear shower taps turning on, and the rustling of curtains. Kelsey decided to look for a mirror. She needed to fix her hair and make-up, she could only imagine what she looked like.

The first place she looked was what she guessed to be Niall's bedroom. There was a picture of him and the rest of One Direction on his desk, next to a picture of Niall and his family. She finally caught site of a mirror. What she had imagined was abit more appealing than what she saw. Her hair was a blonde tangled mess. Bits and pieces sticking up everywhere. Her mascara was smudged all around her eyes, making her look like a racoon. Her light lipstick was left on random spots of her lips, as was her foundation on her face.

She ran back into the living room and grabbed her brown cross-body purse. She needed to fix her make-up, and her breath was in desprate need of some minty gum. She quickly popped a piece out of the pack, and into her mouth. She hated the taste of mint, but Kelsey new it would pay off. If she had to choose between minty gum and morning breath, well she would go through the mint taste. She grabbed her purse, and walked back to Niall's room.

Kelsey hadn't heard Niall's shower turn off. So when she walked into his room, she had quite a surprise. Luckily, Niall was clothed from his waist down. He was just pulling on a white long sleeved Jack Willis shirt, exposing his toned abs. She walked away before he could see her, and attempted to make herself half decent without a mirror. Looking at her reflection from the back of her phone, she didn't look half bad. She turned her phone on, only to see that she had five text messages.

The first one read:

**One New Message: Mom**

**Sweety, I won't be home tomorrow. Business meeting for the label, leaving to catch my plane in an hour. Watch Mark for me. xx love you guys**

Typical.

**One New Message: Paige**

**I take it your not coming home tonight? Have fun, don't do something you'll regret. - Paige xx**

Another read:

**One New Message: Aleisha Rose**

**Hello?! KESLEY!**

The other two messages were from friends she had back home, telling her all about some 'epic party' they had attended the previous night.

"Niall?" Kelsey called to the boy.

"Yes?" He said creeping up from behind her and grabbing her waist, plopping them both down on the sofa.

"I have to go." Kelsey said, poking his cheek. She went to get up, but Niall grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the couch.

"No you don't. Stay." Niall said, pleading with his eyes. His accent sounded so cute and irresistable. "Pleaaaaassssseeeeeee."

Kelsey laughed.

"I can't, I look a mess and I have to go watch my brother." Kelsey said, looking into his startling blue eyes. There was something different about them today. Like a sparkle that wasn't there before.

Niall sighed. "Alright, I'll walk you home." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Kay," Kelsey said, smiling up at Niall.

They walked down the hallway, into the elevator and down the door. It had taken twenty minutes to get to Kelsey's Gram's house from Niall's, but they enjoyed themselves the whole way there. Niall made fun of Kelsey for jumping on him because of the movie, and Kelsey made fun of Niall for pushing her off the couch. By the time they reached the house, they're faces were red.

"Here we are," Kelsey said, stopping to take Niall's hand. They couldn't hold hands the whole walk, fear of being seen by paps or fans.

"Is Liam in there? We have rehersals in an hour." Niall asked.

"I think so," Kelsey said giggling. "I'll go and get him."

While she attempted to walk to the house, she was pulled back yet again. This boy would simply not let her go.

"That's not a very proper goodbye, now is it?" Niall said, while smirking.

Kelsey leaned up to kiss Niall on the cheek, but he quickly turned his face, forcing Kelsey to kiss his lips. Kelsey had to admit, he had skills. She was also glad she had eaten that piece of gum earliar.

As they both pulled away, Niall wrapped his arms around Kelsey and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Niall asked.

"Of course, I'll text you." Niall let Kelsey go, and she ran inside her Gram's house.

"PAAIIIIGEE!" Kelsey called, looking for her cousin. As she entered the living room, she was welcomed by a pillow being thrown at her face. "Love you too! Anyways, where's Liam ... Niall's waiting for him."

Liam popped out of a pile of blankets on the floor. He looked tired, and his eyes weren't fully open yet. He jumped out of the blankets, and ran to throw his shoes on.

"Bye Paige, I'll text you later. Good to see you Kelsey," Liam winked. And with that, he left, leaving Paige and Kelsey alone.

"Where's Mark?"


	6. Chapter 6

**GREA NEWS GUYS! I GOT ONE DIRECTION CONCERT TICKETS FOR THE NORTH AMERICAN TOUR! WOOHHOOO! JUNE FIRST BABY! And in light of recent events, I thought I would write a chapter because I haven't uploaded in a while, and you guys deserve this chapter! I wrote this in a total of an hour ... So brace yourselves for a disappointment. This helps introduce that big thing I was talking about though! And for those of you who were so kind as to review kind thoughts to me after I posted my authour note, Thank you, Thank you! You boosted my confidence 100%. Oh, and don't be afraid to ask questions! I know I say this alot, but I want to be able to interact with you guys! If you don't like messaging on here, because frankly I think it's stupid, ask me on my tumblr!  
**** .com **

**Love and Rockets,  
Mackenzie! xx**

**Paige's POV**

_Flashback_

I got up at nearly two thirty am that morning, we were in for a long drive ahead of us to Birmingham. I remember feeling so excited on the way there, I was singing with my mum all the way. She was my inspiration; my everything.

When we pulled into the parkinglot, thats when the real nerves started kicking in. The moment I saw the huge lineup outside, I knew I wouldn't get in. Why would I? I was Paige Raines. The girl with the freakish firey red hair.

As my mum and I walked to the back of the line, I was shaking. This was it. The moment of truth. I started playing with my braid, something I often did when I was nervous. I looked around to see what types of people were trying out. There were people of all shapes and sizes, all ages and all races. I'm screwed. I thought to myself. I took one last good look at the crowd, before I turned around.

"Mum, I can't do this."

I turned around to see my mum talking to an older lady. She was blonde, and she was wearing a pink and white plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, and a black sweater. Behind her, I could see a boy. And he was _cuuuute_. He had ash brown hair, dreamy brown eyes anc clearly a sense of style. He wore a tight fitted white v-neck t shirt, a pair of bright blue darkwash jeans, and a pair of black combat boots.

He turned his head and stared at me. _Shit._

"Hello." He said in a sweet, deep voice. His smile looked completely genuine.

"Hey. So, where are you from?" I said, smiling cutely at him. _Did I know love before this? If I did, it cannot compare to his face._

"Erm, Wolverhampton. You?" He said, still smiling.

"London." I said, fixing my teal tank top. I put my hands on my hips, and leaned onto my left leg. That's more like it.

"Isn't there an audtion in London?" He said, chuckling.

"Well, I mean yeah, but this way if I completely croak, no one will know it was me." I said, showing him a nervouse smile. Truth is, I was terrified. Uncle Ryan was supposed to come, but the hospital had said he couldn't fly. It was a too bad, I could really use a professionals opinion.

"I'm Liam Payne by the way." He smiled again. "You'll be fine, believe me the rejection only stings for a while. Oh, and if you did completely croak .. wouldn't they put it on TV?" He said, laughing. Liam Payne, that name and face look so familiar ...

"Paige Raines. And, you were rejected?" It sounded alot harsher than I meant it too when it came out of my mouth. "I mean, that's too bad." I said, trying to cover up my rude question.

He laughed,

"Yeah, I was. I made it to Simon's house in Barbado's, but he le me go because my voice wasn't strong enough yet. And I was kidding about the TV thing, I'm sure your a fantastic singer Paige." He was so sincere, it made me smile. Well score one for Paige, obviously he was familiar. Which meant he was good.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, conjuring as much of a grin that I could come up with. He was good, and a potential threat in the competition. "So what are you singing?" I needed to know exactly how strong his voice had gotten.

"Cry Me A River by Michael Buble. You?" Oh fuck. I might aswell give up. That song? Really? You had to be a good singer for that song.

"That's What You Get by Paramore." I said, grinning. I had a strong, captivating voice. And against all odds, I was getting into this competition. Liam's eyebrows raised up in shock.

"Let me hear you sing." He said, smugly.

"Alright, you asked for it." I winked at him, and pulled my iPhone out of my pocket. I clicked the Karaoke version of the song, and clicked play. "Here we go."

I closed my eyes before I started to sing.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoah._

When I finished, I slowly opened my eyes to see a shocked Liam standing infront of me.

"I didn't expect such a big voice out of you! Your tiny!" He laughed. "But really babe, you'll be fine. Your great." He winked. _What a hottie._

We continued talking for the next twelve hours. Turns out, Liam was hilarious. He told me all about his fear of spoons, his Toy Story obsession, and his experience on the X Factor. In return, I told him all about my Uncle's record company, life in london, and the fact that this was my real hair colour.

"No way! That is so died!" He said, his mouth open wide.

"Nope, I've always been a little freaky girl with a head full of fire." I said, grinning.

Liam shook his head and laughed.

"So if your Uncle own's a recoring company, what are you doing here?" Liam asked, curious.

"I wanted to prove myself. I want to make sure I can actually sing, before I get a pity signing to a company my Uncle owns."

Liam simply nodded his head in understandment. The next thing I knew, I was next to go, and Liam was right behind me. I was shaking again as I held my Mum's hand for goodluck.

"Paige, your going to be fine." She whispered in my ear. In return I shot her a nervouse smile. The truth is, I was a nervouse reck as I sam Dermot walk outside I prepared myself. I got my iPod out, and I stepped forward.

"I'm next." I said smiling.

"Hold on one second sweetheart." He pulled out a megaphone, and stuck it to his face.

"Can I get everyone's attention? Due to an overwhelming amount of yes's in Birmingham, we are only going to be letting one more person through today. I'm very sorry about the news, but there are other auditions you can attend. Thank you." He said, shutting off his megaphone.

"Now, come with me sweet- Liam Payne? Nice to see you back Lad! You have certainly broadened out!" Dermot and Liam shared a laugh.

"Love, do you mind letting Liam go first? He's been waiting for two years to come back."

"Actually-" I started to say, before he interrupted me.

"Great. Your a trooper. Liam and company, if you would follow me please."

Liam shot me an apologetic look.

And with that, my X Factor career was over. Liam was the last person they said yes to, but that should have been me. I should have been on the X Factor. They probably would have auditioned Liam anyways after I was done. He took my spot away. He took my dream away.

**Kelsey's POV**

_"Where's Mark?"_

"Bed." Paige said, rolling over in her blanket.

"So you and Liam-"

"NO! He has a girlfriend, you twat. We just stayed up watching a few films, is all." She said, yawning. She looked sad and tired. Her hair was in all directions, and her eyes had bags underneath them.

"So did he remember-?"

"No. No he didn't." Paige said, looking down with a nervous smile.

Kelsey felt bad for her cousin. How could he not remember her? The girl who so graciously gave him her spot? _What a douche bag. Not even a thank you for her? _

An awkward silence fell amoung the two girls. Kelsey didn't want to tell Paige about the conversation her and Niall had had, at the moment. And she could tell Paige wanted to ask. Kelsey decided she would just tell her later. So she stood in the lobby of her and Paige's Grams home, and Kelsey looked any where she could around room to avoid looking at Paige. Kelsey knew that somehow, Paige would make her tell her about her night. Kelsey couldn't take it any longer.

"Kay well, I'm going in the shower." She said, awkwardly backing up, hoping that Paige would stay where she was. But, as usual, luck was not on her side.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Paige said, cocking her head to the side. She had a very mischevious smile on her lips, as if she was planning different ways to get Kelsey to talk.

"Err ... yeah. Aleisha's flight was delayed untill next week ... something about the weather." Kelsey said, looking at her feet.

"Oh, anything else?"

"Nope." Kelsey yelped. _Dammit!_

**"KELSEY MACDOUGALL, GET YOUR ARSE ON THIS COUCH AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"** Paige yelled, annoyed.

So Kelsey told her everything. She told her about the crazy fans, the walk home, and everything inbetween. Her cheeks flushed a bright red when she told Kelsey about the kiss her and Niall had shared in the rain. But she tried her best to give minor details. Her cousin didn't need to know _everything_.

"You really .. fe-fell ... off the .. couch?" Paige tried to ask for the fifth time, through her laughter.

"For the fifth time!" Kelsey said loudly, clearly annoyed. "He pushed me off in his sleep ..." she quietly whined.

"Sure, doll. Whatever you say." Paige said, grinning.

Kelsey grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved her face in it. "URGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"So are you guys like, erm, dating?" Paige awkwardly asked.

Kelsey could tell she was extremly curious, but hell, so was Kelsey. Were they dating? No, they couldn't be. She had met Niall four days ago ... _But you've kissed the boy five times since then Kesley,_ said that annoying voice in her head. But, as usual, it was right. But was she ready to date? Well, clearly she was because of what she had told Niall last night .. But did Niall want to date her? He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend .. and they haven't even been on a proper date yet .. so no, they must be just friends. _Yeah, friends who kiss each other, _said the voice again. _When did things get so complicated, URRGGGH!_ She thought.

"URRRGGGH!" Kelsey said, shoving her face back into the pillow.

"Did I say something-"

"NO! It's just that, ugh. I don't- we're not - it's only been.. I'm not ... But he's so ... He hasen't asked me out. But who could blame him! It's been four days Paige, FOUR DAYS!

"What's been four days?" A new voice filled the room.

Kelsey and Paige turned around in sync to meet the hazel green eyes of Mark's.

"Erm ... it's been four days since .. erm, ... since I ... erm, lost my-"

"Passport! She lost her passport after we got off the plane, and she's really worried." Paige said, covering for her cousin. Kelsey gave her a grateful look. Paige knew how much of a terrible liar she was.

"Oh, well I think Mom has our passports." Mark said, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you know what your probably right." Kelsey said with a nervous grin. "I'm gonna go, erm, shower. Bye."

Kelsey quickly ran up the stairs to avoid being asked more questions by Mark. She hated lying to him- well, technically Paige was lying to him ... but still. Kelsey couldn't tell him all about Niall just yet. He would have said something to Gram, which would have got Kelsey in trouble for staying out all night. She turned a corner and entered her and Paige's bathroom. She took a long shower, washing her hair twice to avoid any confrontation with Mark.

_"Just gonna stand there, and here me cry, well that's alright because I love the way you lie ..."_

Kelsey sang from the shower. She had picked up this habit from her Father. When she was little ad she would walk by her parents bathroom she would hear her fathers voice singing through the shower. Later on in life, she would sing loudly just as he did to mock him. This little bit of banter had stuck with Kelsey for almost her whole life. When she didn't sing in the shower though, that usually meant something was wrong.

"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world.." Kelsey sang, climbing out of the shower. She wrapped her warm, brown fluffy towel around her petite body and walked over to her window. She opened it slightly and noticed that the beautiful morning had turned into a grey, rainy London afternoon. But that didn;t put a damper on Kelsey's mood. She loved the rain.

She walked over to her black dresser and pulled on her intimates, and grabbed a grey and white lacey tanktop, a blue puffy cardigan, and pair of dark wash skinny jeans. She walked over to her jewlery box and grabbed a silver necklace which said "love" and white feather earrings.  
** cgi/set?id=45873630**

She ran into her bathroom, plugged her straightener in and blow dryed her hair.

_"We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashbacks start ..."_

_Is that my phone?_ Kelsey thought. Her ringtone was originally What Makes You Beautiful, but she thought it would be a bit odd if Niall's voice rang when they were at his apartment, so she wuickly changed it.

"PAIGE! WHERE'S MY PHONE?" Kelsey's voice boomed through the house. She sighed.

"Paige?" Kelsey yelled down the stairs.

"SHE'S IN GRAMS SHOWER!" Mark yelled from his room. Oh, well that explains that.

"Have you seen my phone?!"

"No!" Mark yelled back.

_Great, where's my phone? _Kelsey thought.

_"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone ..." _It rang again, almost at the end of the song.

Kelsey frantically ran down the stairs, searching behind every pillow, book, couch cushion ... _AHA!_

"Yes!" Kelsey said, in success. Kelsey checked the Caller ID, Unkown Number. Well that's odd.

"Hello?"

"Hello there gorgeous. We've noticed you have a great taste in men lately. Care to share?" Said a weird voice over the phone. Kelsey knew she had heard this voice before ... btu from where?

"Hmm .. and what do you mean by that Louis?" Kelsey asked smugly. She was only guessing, but she could swear it was his voice on the other end.

"Fuck- Harry! Yeah, she knows it's me! I don't know, she's a fucking genious! - Anyways, we are cordially inviting you to a ... can I get a drumroll please? No Zayn, not on my face ... I SAID NOT ON MY FACE!" Louis whined through the phone. "Screw the drumroll ... YOUR INVITED TO A MOVIE NIGHT. YAY!" Louis said, faking a valley girl voice. "OH EM GEE GUYS! We like, totally have to like, go shopping for like ... like stuff."

Kelsey laughed so hard she dropped her phone on the floor.

"GUYS, I THINK I MADE HER FAINT! 911! 911!" Louis screamed into the reciever.

"As much as I'd like to come, I can't Louis. I made plans with my cousin." Kelsey laughed through her phone. This was odd. She had met One Direction a total of four days ago, and she was being invited to a movie night? Well, she couldn't go anyways. Her and Paige were having their sleepover.

"So? Bring her along! I know Nialler is just dying to see you .. wink wink." Louis said in his weird anouncer voice.

"ZAAAAAAYN! WHERE'S MY PHONE?" Kelsey could subtly hear Niall's voice shouting on the other end.

"OPS! Gotta go love ... rehersals and all, you know the drill. Anyways see you and your friend tonight at my apartment. PEACE OUT DAWGGGG!" And with that, Louis hung up the phone.

What the hell just happened?

"Hey, who was that?" Paige asked, walking down the stairs and drying her hair.

"Fancy a One Direction Movie night?" Kelsey asked, batting her eyes.

"Oh sure. I would absolutley love to go to a movie night with the guy who stole my X Factor debut. WHY NOT?" Paige said, sarcasically.

"Come on Paige! At least this way you can meet Niall and talk to Liam! I'm sure he feels horrible about the whole X-Factor thing .."

"Yeah, he really shows it."

"Paige, I don't want to start anything. I'll stay home with-"

"NO! I'll go Kels! But I'm waiting for an important call, so if I get it tonight I'm leaving to take it."

"Fine." Kelsey said, smiling at her cousin. "Perfect, we'll leave at ... actually, I'm not sure what time to leave at. I'll call Niall." Kelsey said, smiling. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

It hadn't even rang once before somebody answered.

**Niall's POV**

_Now I'm climbing the walls, but you don't notice at all. That I'm going out of my mi-ind, all day and all night._

"Great Niall, we just need one last take. Your spot on today! Where's the sudden inspiration coming from?" Simon said, pressing the intercom button and talking to Niall through the booth.

Niall just shrugged. He was not going to admit hat Kelsey was the reason why he was singing so well. The boys would never leave him alone, and Simon would tell him to stay away from her. He wanted all of the boys single; no distractions. But the boys really could care less, seeing as both Liam and Louis had girlfriends.

"Alright, well your done for now. You can go get some food from the lounge."

Niall didn't have to be told twice. He nodded, and walked out of the room into the hallway where he was me with Harry and Liam.

"So, where were you two last night? We missed you at rehersals. Simon was pissed." Harry said grinning.

"Actually we were with-"

"An old friend Harry, I was with an old friend." Niall interrupted Liam, glaring at Harry.

"About that Niall, I was going to tell you." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"And when was this? Next year?" Niall was getting mad. Why wouldn't Harry tell him if he saw Kelsey?

"Well, considering you made out with her on an airplane I didn't really expect that relationship to go long. Unless of course, you needed a late night booty call." Harry said, grinning.

"Not everyone treats girls the way you do, Haz." Niall said, walking away extremley pissed off. How could Harry talk about Kelsey like that? He didn't even know her.

As Niall walked into the lounge area, he noticed that his phone was missing. Weird.

He closed the door behind him, and walked over to the fridge. He opened the fridge door and pulled out a Coke bottle, three cookies, and a banana.

Niall sat himself down on a high red plush stool and dug into his food untill he heard the door open.

"Ni? I didn't mean anything earlier, I just didn't know she meant anything to you ... it's only been four days ya know? Anyways sorry for that erm, comment .." Harry said emotionless.

Niall nodded and swallowed his last cookie.

"Have you seen my phone? I think I left it in the studio ..."

Harry burst out laughing. Niall had never been more confused. He raised an eyebrow up.

"What?"

"Kelsey's coming over to mine and Lou's tonight for movie night." Harry said putting his hands behind his head and throwing his feet on to the table.

Niall almost choked.

"WHAT?!"

"Woah, man I thought you liked her!" Harry said smirking.

"I do! WHO CALLED HER?!" Niall said, freaking out. _Please don't say Louis, please don's Louis.._

"Me, Zayn and Louis! Well, Louis did most of the talking ... "

"Great. Simply great." Niall groaned. Who knows what Louis said ... "What did she say .."

"Well she laughed alot ... And she said yes of course ... Oh! And shes bringing a friend!

Niall sighed with relief. At least Louis hadn't said anything too bad. He hoped.

"Alright, I'm going back in the studio mate. You coming?" Niall said, patting his friend on the back.

"Nah, I'm hungry."

Niall walked out the door ready to do another solo. As he entered the room he noticed Simon looking very unimpressed and annoyed.

"Something wrong Simon?" Niall asked, closing the studio door behind him.

"Your phone is going off ... something about a pokemon champion calling you." Simon said, fixing the buttons on the equiptment. Niall smiled, remembering that it meant Kelsey.

"Erm, I'll just go and take that call ..." Niall said, picking up his now ringing phone and walking out of the room.

"Hello love, how are you?" Niall said, walking down the hallway happier than he had been since he left Kelsey that morning.

_Time Warp_

**Kelsey's POV**

"Paige come on!" Kelsey yelled up the stairs. "If you don't come down now, I'll go and get you!" She shouted impatiently. How much longer could the girl take? She had already taken two hours .. what the fuck.

"I'm coming! Paige sang, gracefully walking down the stairs.

"Really Paige? Ugh." Kelsey said, walking to the door and slipping her grey toms on with bright blue soles.

"What? Just thought it would jog his memory a bit." Paige replied, smirking. She was dressed in the same greenish teal crop tank top, white jeans, a black cardigan. On her feet were a pair of peacock feather gladiator sandles.  
** paige_movie_night/set?id=45873568**

"Hey! You never wore those to the audtion! Those are mine!" Kelsey said pointing to the shoes on her cousins feet.

"Yeah well, I thought I'd spice the outfit up bit. Didn't think you'd mine, cause you know, your wearing my sweater and all." Paige said amused as Kelsey stared her down.

"Whatever, seeing as you won't change all you want to do is cause problems let's go before you think of something more devious." Kelsey said, while yelling to Mark they were leaving.

"Are you sure we should leave him?" Paige asked, not completely sure.

"He'll be fine, we'll be back before he's even in bed."

"Were coming back that early?" Paige said, sighing.

"No, were coming back that late." Kelsey corrected, winking at her cousin. "Come on, the taxi's here."

The two girls exited the house and headed into the cab. On the twenty minute cab ride they chatted with their driver about the weather and sight seeing. As fate had it, WMYB came on the radio. Kelsey sighed, remembering this song was the whole reason her and Niall were the way they were. When they arrived Kelsey walked into the lobby of the apartment. The two girls swiftly walked over to the elevator, suddenly remembering she had no idea which apartment was Louis'.

Kelsey ran over to the main desk in the lobby, to be met with the face she knew as 'Doug'.

"Hi, Doug right? I'm Niall ... friend." Kelsey said, rather awkwardly. Truth be told, she didn;t know what they were. Technically they were friends .. wih benefits? Ugh. She over thank to much.

"Oh, hello! Kelsey is it? I have something for you, let me just get that .." Doug said, flustering about looking for whatever was eant for Kelsey. "Aha! Herre you are love, I believe this was from ." He stated while hadning a bright green envelope. Kelsey opened it carefully, reading what it said.

_Dearest Kelsey (insert lastname here),_

_We are over joyed that you are joining us on such a special occasion. Me and my curlfriend are currently residing on the fourth floor in room 15. Please feel free to enter the elevator, click the fourth floor, have a pleasant wait while jamming to elevator music, walk out of the elevator, walk down the hallway, and come right into our humble aboad! I hope your not dressing to hot, Niall's poor heart can simply not take it. It's pretty tired from whatever went on las night, HAHA ;). What actually did go down last night? Hmm ... I wonder. I'll be sure to ask you infront of everyone! See you soon love, tata for now, make like a tree and leave ..._

_PEACE OUT!  
LOOOOUUUUIISSSS TTTOOMMMLLLIIINNNSSSSONN!_

_P.S I hope your friend is hot, for Zayn and Harry's sake.  
P.P.S Don't think they're shallow .. boys will be boys.  
P.P.P.S Is it the girl Liam was with last night?  
P.P.P.P.S See ya soon!_

"Yep, this definetly is from Louis." Kelsey said, laughing. "Come on, they're on the fourth floor."

The two girls made the familiar walk back to the elevator and press the number 4. With a subtle DING! The doors close and Kelsey and Paige danced around to the elevator music, which was a quiet instrumental to Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. It was Kelsey's favourite song, so both Kelsey and Paige started busting into laughter at their horid dance moves. Another DING! went off, and they exited the elevater.

"Shoot," Kelsey said, dropping the contents of her purse. This was becoming a very bad habit of hers. "Paige go ahead, tell Niall I'm coming." Kelsey said, smiling at her cousin.

**Paige's POV**

She walked all the way down the hallway calm, cool and collected. This boy was going to figure out with just one look at her. Everything would suddenly flow right back to him, but Kelsey was still hurt. How could he not remember the girl who gave him her spot? ... unwillingly. And he couldn't even apologize.

Only when she knocked though, is when she really started to get nervous. Paige looked down at her feet, smiling. He was going to pay.

"Hey Paige where's- Oh. My. God." Paige looked up to see a shocked Liam standing infront of her. He was wearing a tight blue v-neck shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of black supras.

"Hi. Erm, what's wrong?" Paige decided she would play the clueless card. If Liam was too cool enough to remember her, Paige was too cool to remember Liam. The real Liam. Not Liam Payne from One Direction.

"Uhm ... erm ... no-nothing. Where's, erm, Kelsey?" Liam asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck and flipping his curly hair.

"Over here!" Kelsey yelled, picking up the last item off of the floor.

"NIAAAALLLL!" Liam called through the apartment. Niall came running through the apartments hall way, sliding across the wood floor in his socks.

"Is she here?" A bleach blonde boy a thick irish accent said, fixing his hair in the mirror. So she had met two of them so far. Only one meeting slightly awkward.

"So, erm, oh yeah come in." Liam said, abit awkward and hesitantly. Paige nodded and walked through the door to Louis and Harry's apartment. Never in a million years had she expected to be inside two fifth of One Direction's apartment, but hey. There was a first for everything right?

"She's in the hallway actually." Liam said laughing. These boys think Niall's getting major ass, Paige thought to herself. They're in for a big dissappointment in that area. Kelsey wasn' that type of girl. The one you see once and never hear from again. But recently she had been showing a different side to her including making out with random celebrity strangers. Paige knew she was hurting for so many reasons, but maybe, just maybe, Niall could be the one to relieve it. It was all she could hope for.

"Hi, I'm Paige." Paige said, giving Niall a small wave. In return he gave her a slight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm Niall, nice to meet you." Niall said in his thick accent, grinning. Paige couldn't help but notice the differences between Niall and Justin. Justin had brown hair; Niall had blonde. Justin had brown eyes; Niall had blue. Justin had straight teeth; Niall didn't. Not to mention their clothing options were completely different, let alone their personalitys. Right off the bat Paige could see why Kelsey liked Niall. _He was everything Justin wasn't._

**Kelsey's POV**

Kelsey made her way over to the apartment slowly, taking her time. She wanted to see Niall first so they could have a moment alone together. It hadn't even been a day since she last felt Niall's arms around her, but she missed it. She missed the smell of his aftershave. She missed the feel of his lips on her own. She missed the taste of his toothpaste, the sound of his laugh; she generally missed him and every little thing about him. Which scared Kelsey. But as soon as she saw a little blonde head poke out of Apartment 15, she broke into a run. She met Niall half way down the hallway and collapsed in his arms while he twirled with her around.

"You'd think we haven't seen eachother in weeks!" Niall said laughing.

"You could say that again." Kelsey said giggling. Niall grabbed her hand, and they walked together to Louis's apartment.

This night was going to be very memorable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies!  
Very sorry about not posting this earliar, kind of got side tracked. I have alreasy written the next chapter, but if you want it please read and review my other story! It'shard when you write something and you feel like no one cares enough to read. Promise I will post this mext chapter up soon! Review on this story also!**

**Love and Rockets,  
Mackenzie! xx**

**Kelsey's POV**

"Alright, my turn! Never have I ever taken up a sport league." Louis said proudly. Liam, Niall, Kelsey, Harry, Paige, Zayn and Louis were huddled around Harry's living room floor playing Never Have I- minus the drinking, and adding an explanation. Instead, they each had to put a finger down and when they ran out of fingers they were out.

Kelsey, Niall, Paige and Liam all put one finger up.

"Swimming and Gymnastics." Smiled Kelsey. She had just been dying to relieve all the stress from her body and allow the clean, purified water of a swimming pool cleanse her spirit.

"Does ballet count?" Paige asked, unsure as she gained eyes on her.

"No." Zayn said laughing.

"Fine then, just football." Paige said proudly. Truth be told, Paige was a phenominal soccer player. Kelsey gave up playing numbers with her a looong time ago. Zayn glanced over at Paige with an approving nod. Kelsey thought she could see something developing infront of her eyes between the two. She would have to ask later.

Niall and Liam each said foot ball aswell.

"Never have I eaten an entire pizza by myself." Kelsey said, while Paige groaned and raised a finger with Niall, Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam. "Am I really the only one?" Kelsey said laughing.

"Not if Niall has anything to do with it." Harry said winking at her. In the beginning Kelsey was a tad nervous about seeing Harry again. After the plane ride ande their meeting at Nando's, Harry acted as if nothing had happened. Which she found odd. _What was he up to? _

"Alright then .. Who wants to go next?" Harry asked. No one said anything. "I guess it's my turn. Never have I been to the zoo." Nobody raised their fingers.

The game continued to reveal Zayn as the winner, which meant he could pick the movie.

"Prom Night?" Zayn asked while highfiving Niall. Apparently it was his favourite movie. Ten minutes later they were all gathered around Louis and Harry's couchand the floor. The order went Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn and Paige with Niall and Kelsey on the floor infront of Louis. As Zayn clicked play, Kelsey cuddled closer with Niall, gaining a wolf whistle from Louis. Niall just laughed it off.

What was going on with Kelsey lately? She would not be doing this with anyother boy she met four days ago. Yet here she was cuddling Niall. Her thoughts were interrupted when the main character walked past her dead father on the couch, and Kelsey threw her hands over her eyes.

"Kelsey, you can open your eyes now. That parts done." Whispered Louis through laughs. As Kelsey opened her eyes, she saw the killer murder the girls mother. Kelsey smacked Louis as he grabbed both her hands and forced her to watch. Kelsey quickly closed her eyes and moved her face into Niall's shoulder, groaning on the inside. She needed to stop being so romanticy around him, and take it slow. But first she needed to tell him this for herself.

_Uh, Ay, Ay  
Uh, Would you be my girl?  
Would you be my,  
(Would you be my girlfriend?)  
Uh, Ay, Yeah_

All five of the boys and Kelsey looked around for the source of the music, but soon figured it out when Paige clicked take call and exited the apartment. _Must have been that call she was waiting for_, thought Kelsey.

She felt something heavy land ontop of her head which smelled of Niall's aftershave. She could only guess it was Niall's head, so she moved her own away from him after gaining her hands back from Louis. Niall looked over at her with an confused expression which Kelsey replied with a smile. Oh how she was longing to just curl up into his chest and sleep forever, the smell of Niall engulfing her every breath, the sound of his heartbeat prancing in her ears, the warmness of their two bodies pressed together ... _Stop it Kelsey, your doing this for a good reason. _But what reason did she really have, other then the tiny gap in which they met?

Paige slipped into the apartment about fifteen minutes after she had taken her call. She quietly resumed her spot next to Zayn.

She gave into her Niall temptation after he had grabbed her hand during somewhere in the middle of the movie.

"I'm hungry." Niall whispered into Kelsey's ear, making her shiver. She nodded, not trusting words at the moment because his accent was devouring her every thought. Kelsey leaned forward and grabbed the bowl of popcorn off of the table, noticing they were the only two awake. Harry and Louis had fallen asleep on eachother, Liam had fallen asleep on Harry, and Paige had fallen asleep on Zayn. Somewhere in there, Zayn had fallen asleep on both Liam and Paige.

Kelsey leaned back and gave Niall the popcorn bowl, gaining a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Niall said, winking at Kelsey . She giggled, and leaned into his chest forgetting every vow she had made that night about distancing herself from him. Fate works in mysterious ways, and if it was pushing the two of them together who was Kelsey to object?

As her breaths slowed down andher eyelids fluttered, she fell asleep to the sound of his heart beatting.

A few hours later Kelsey awoke to the sound of a voice repeatedly calling her name.

"Hmmmm ...?" Kelsey was so tired that that was all she could managae to push out of her lips.

"You fell asleep, so I figured you would rather me wake you then Louis pour cereal on you in the morning." Niall whispered in her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her hair, and the thought of leaving Niall made her sad.

"What time is it?" Kelsey whispered back in a tired tone, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Almost two thirty, love." Niall whispered back slowly. _Love_, had she ever heard a word so sweetly out of a voice before this? Had she ever had a nickname as beautiful?

"Hmmghgg." Kelsey said, leaning against Niall again. "I have to go.." Kelsey mumbled.

"No, stay." Niall pleaded. He was such an adorable guy.

"Okay." She was to tired to argue back. She watched as Niall got up and walked infront of her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her on to her feet. Yet again, Kelsey noticed the size diffrence between them. They had to be at least five inches apart in height.

"Niall?" Kelsey hushed her own voice, knowing that if she woke Louis up she would soon regret it.

"Yeah, love?" Niall whispered back, as he pulled Kelsey's hand through the doorway of Louis and Harry's apartment.

"I'm too tired to walk to where ever we're going, so can I have a piggyback?" Kelsey said still whispering. She felt like doozing off right on this comfortable looking hardwood floor. She looked up at Niall expectantly.

"Sure," he said, smiling down at her. "Hop on." He bent down enough so Kelsey could jump on his back. When she was on, they walked down the hallway towards Niall's apartment. She couldn't help but put her head on his shoulder and cuddle with his neck. She was too tired to be insecure of her weight on his back, to tired to ask where they were going, or even wonder where Paige was. All Kelsey wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

When they reached door thirteen, Niall reached into his pocket for his key. He swiftly opened the door and walked inside with Kelsey on his back. She clung on to him for dear life, fearing what was in the dark of Niall's apartment. After that scary movie, she had no intention of letting Niall go. Especially in the dark.

"Mmmm ... Niall?"

"Kelsey?" Niall asked whilst smiling.

"I really do have to go .." Kelsey tried to say, stifiling a yawn. Niall turned on a near by lamp and slid Kelsey off of his back and onto the couch. She cuddled up to Niall as he sat next to her and slid his arm around her neck.

"It's hard to believe I met you less then a week ago. It feels like I've known you forever." Niall whispered quietly, playing with his hands. Kelsey scrunched the sleeve on her arm together and brought it to her mouth, chewing it slightly.

"I know what you mean.. I've been trying to distance myself a bit from you, but I can't seem to do so." She let go of her sleeve and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

"Then don't." He whispered directly into her ear, his breath tickling her.

"I don't plan to." She lifted her head up tiniest bit to look Niall in the eyes, only to notice he was already staring down at her. And at that very moment, he kissed her. But unlike the first kiss on the plane or the kiss in the rain, it was full of both passion and reassurance. They both knew what they wanted, and that was eachother. The tiny gap between their first meeting and this moment made no difference. They didn't care if they had only known eachother for five days.

As if on que, Niall licked just under Kelsey's bottom lip which she replied with access to her mouth. Kelsey smiled into the kiss before pulling away and leaning on Niall's shoulder.

"Niall I need to go." Kelsey said, sighing into his shoulder. She could strongly smell his cologne, and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder further.

"I know," He said sighing aswell.

"I guess I should go get Paige." Kelsey said standing up only to be pulled back down.

"Call her, I don't want you to leave yet." Niall said poking her in the stomach and kissing her cheek.

"Won't it wake the other boys?"

"Nah, nothing can wake them up. Believe me." She smiled.

"Alright". She pulled out her iPhone and dialled Paige's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hughmmm ... hello?" Paige said tiredly into the phone.

"Walk to the elevator, we gotta go." Kelsey said sighing as Niall played with her hair.

"Meehhh, fine. Where is- I mean where are you?"

"Niall's apartment, number thirteen. Hurry up, it's almost three." Kelsey whispered, untill she heard the beep of a dead phone line and a knock on a door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Niall whispered.

"No, me and Paige will be fine. Thanks though. I'll see you later." Kelsey said kissing Niall's cheek and climbing off the couch. She walked over to the door, tripping over the shag rug underneath that dreadful coffee table. Kelsey swore it was out to get her. She heard Niall snort behind her.

"Shush!" Kesley said giggling.

"I swear someone would think you were drunk. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Niall said looking a bit worried.

"I'll be fine!" Kelsey said still giggling.

"Alright, Goodbye, love." Niall said giving her a tired smile. "Text me when you get home."

And with that Kelsey left the apartment with her cousin.

-x-

Niall.. are you awake? - Kelsey x

yea buddy! how are you? - niall xx

your such a dork :P and watching harry potter and listening to paige's never ending snores. you? - Kelsey xxx

im pretty sure ur the dork watching harry potter. ;P and its a wonder how we all stayed asleep at harry's with her snoring - niall xxxx

hurtful! you can insult me all you want but leave hogwarts out of it! - Kelsey xxxxx

competeing for kisses are we? - niall xxxxxx

good topic changer ;) - Kelsey xxxxxxx

why thank u love ;) - niall xxxxxxx

well I have an early day tomorrow, talk to you later? - Kelsey xxxxxxxxx

kelsey it's nearly 5 am good luck with sleep. but sweet dreams beautiful - niall xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-x-

"GIRLS! What are you still doing in bed! It's nearly three in the afternoon!" Kelsey could hear her Gram's voice shrieking at her above the covers of where Kelsey had hidden her head. Well, that's a nice way for Gram to let us know she's home, thought Kelsey.

"Kelse, find her off button." Groaned Paige, throwing a pillow at Kelsey.

"Paige, shut it before I shut it for you." Kelsey said, slightly yawning.

"GIRLS! GET. UP. NOW!" Gram yelled before walking out of the two girls bedrooms. Kelsey sighed and leaned over her bed to grab her phone off of her wooden night stand. As she did so, she noticed she was wearing a boys oversized sweater. It was a warm hoodie with a grey and white acid wash design. It had to be Niall's, but when had she put it on?

As she picked up her iPhone she saw she had four new messages.

One New Message: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3

Kelse did u fall asleep? - niall xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 5:34 am

One New Message: Aleisha Rose

Kelse, I feel like you're ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? 12:23 pm

One New Message: Mom

Hi sweety, I'm just letting you know the business meeting will take longer than expected. Should be back sometime next week. Hope your enjoying yourself xx Mom 2:41 pm

One New Message: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3

Morning Love - Niall xx 2:45 pm

Well, at least she wasn't the only one who had just woken up. Kelsey did feel bad about Aleisha feeling ignored, so she quickly texted her back saying that she had forgotten to text her the other night and was excited for her visit.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelsey's POV

"PAIGE! I'M GOING TO MY MUM'S TO UNPACK ALL OF MY BOXES, WANT TO COME?" Kelsey shouted up the stairs. She waited for any sound of movement or noise, but nothing came. "PAAIIIGGE! YES OR NO?!" Kelsey yelled up the stairs again. She was starting to get impatient when she finally caught a glimpse of Paige's firey bright red hair.

"Cant't Kels! I have things to do, people to see." Paige said as she took her hair in her hands and made a pony tail.

cgi/set?id=47573558

"Kay, well you'll know where I am." Kelsey slipped on her light pink sandals and left the house. She walked up to her car, opened the door, and stuck the key inside when her phone had gone off. It had been two days since the One Direction movie night and her and Niall had been texting non-stop. As she turned her car on, she checked to see who had texted her.

From: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3  
eww kelsey smells - niall x ;)

He's such child! Kelsey thought to herself smiling. She quickly texted back.

To: From: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3  
:( - sad Kelsey :'(

From: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3  
haha kelsey dont worry you smell pretty! - niall xx

atO: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3  
... thank you?- kelsey xx

From: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3  
welcome babe! what r u doin today? - niall xx

To: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3  
unpacking, you? (: - kelsey xx

To: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3  
unpacking too! - niall xx

To: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3  
what do you need to unpack? LOL - kelsey xx

From: Niall Horan The Love Of My Life! 3  
whatever ur unpacking babe. address? - niall xx ;)

Kelsey read over the message a few times. Niall was so sweet to her. After they're last talk at Niall's apartment, Kelsey felt better about her feelings towards him knowing he felt the same. She texted him her address and took a step onto the gas pedal. It took her about fifteen minutes to drive to the familiar white and brown house, or better yet, mansion. Kelsey didn't see the point in living in a mansion. All they needed was a simple three bedroom home with two bathrooms. That's all. But of course, fame caused her family to flaunt their money.

She turned off the ignition and stepped out of her bright blue Range Rover. She proceeded to unlock the door and walk inside. At first glance, she noticed a difference in the living room. There were no boxes or dust; meaning her mother had unpacked. Kelsey quickly ran through the all of the other rooms in the house and noticed the same thing. Her OCD must have kicked in .. She thought. She then walked up the long spiraling stiars just outside of the kitchen.

When she reached the hallway she made her way to her bedroom, directly at the end of the hall. The first thing Kelsey notived about her old room was the walls. Considering that her and her family left when they were two, the walls were a bright pink with rainbow butterflys flying around. She could almost recall the memory of it being painted, even though she was a small baby at the time. She could vaugley picture her father on a step ladder, smoothly brushing over each butterfly with a new colour not been used yet. She sighed, knowing it would have to be repainted.

"Guess who." A weird voice said, covering her eyes. She knew i was Niall, who else would be here? She decided to have some fun.

"Orlando Bloom?!" Kelsey said spinning around. She gently held the two hands on her face and removed them from covering her eyes.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Kelsey." Niall said sarcastically. "Can I ask you something? When did Orlando Bloom start getting his Irish accent.." Niall giggled.

"Well, he's a damn good actor. I could only hope he would walk into my home, brush my hair out of my eyes, whisper sweet nothings into my ear.." Kelsey winked at him.

"OI!" Niall said frowning. She simply giggled, and went on her tippy toes to give him a peck on his lips, removing the scowl that was momenterily pondering his lips. Instead it was replaced with a toothy grin, and then two lips pressed together as the mashed into Kelseys again. The kiss was sweet and unexpected, making it all the more passionate. Kelsey pulled away from the kiss, and left a peck on his cheek. As her lips slowly brushed off of his face, she felt him shiver. She took his hand and led him out of her bedroom.

"Keelseeeeeeey where are we goooiiinnnnggg?" Niall whined.

"I need paint." She replied turning around. "And before we get too carried away, we should go get that." The two walked down the stairs and through the house. As they made their way down the stone path, Niall abrubtly stopped and spoke.

"Kelsey what about paps?"

"What about them?" She said, still walking.

"Look," Niall said taking her hands and pulling her back. "Don't you think we should figure out what we are before going out in public?" His sweet, concerned irish tone rang through her ears.

"Niall, I pulled you out of a crowd of fans, kissed you in the rain, went to subway with you at midnight, madeout with you on a public airplane for christs sake, not to mention it was the first day we met, and you still don't know what we are?"

Kelsey didn't know why this bothered her. Were they supposed to be just friends? Friends with benefits? Or just benefits? She wanted more than that.

"No, Kelsey that's not what I'm saying." Niall groaned. He took a deep breath and moved his mouth as if words were about to come out, but they didn't.

"Niall?" Kelsey asked.

"Ya know what? Fuck it, I like you let's go get paint." He brought both of his hands to the sides of her face and smooched her lips. Kelsey smiled.

"I like you too," She said, taking his hand and skipping to the car. She turned her head around to spot Niall skipping with her. They both got into the car and wer on their way to the store.

Niall's POV

So what if I had only known her for a week. We had made it clear with our last talk that what we both wantd was eachother. The way she brushes her hair out of her eyes, the way she bites down on her lips whilst thinking hard, the way she says my name... I'll do it tonight. He thought to himself, as he watched Kelsey drive through the London lanes.

Kelsey's POV

Three hours later...

"Niall Horan, I swear to God ... PUT THAT PAINTBRUSH DOWN!" Kelsey shouted. Afer they had gotten the paint, they had put the first coat on the walls without a problem. Although Niall had plans to cause trouble with the second one.

"Persuade me." Niall winked at her.

"If you give me the paint brush, I can order fooo-oood." Kelsey said in a singsong voice.

"Not good enough." He said, stepping forward towards her.

"Well, if I knew how you wanted to be persuaded we wouldn't be in this mess would we?" Kelsey replied slowly, taking a step towards Niall. She took another step and played with the buttons on his shirt, making Niall tense up. She slowly moved her hand up to the brush and made circles up and down his arm until she knew he was fully distracted. At the right moment she grabbed the paintbrush and ran towards the door, leaving a baffled Niall behind.  
"HEY!" Niall shouted adorably. Before Kelsey could reach the door, he ran after her and picked her up and spun around the room. Kelsey shrieked and giggled, but more then anything felt insecure. She absolutely hated being picked up, hated having people feel how heavy she was. In Kelsey's eyes, she could be smaller; thinner. But in reality, her body was ideal for her size.

"Put me down!" She shrieked again!

"NEVVVEEEERRR!" He shouted in an anouncers voice. An idea had come into Kelsey's mind, as she remembered the paint brush in her hand. She took it, and in one swipe rubbed paint all over Niall's face and hair.

"KELSEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I HAVE A REHEARSAL LATER!" He screamed, putting her back down.

"Doesn't look like that anymore." She giggled, laughing at him. "You ... Look ... Like ... A ... Smuurf!" She laughed again.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Kelsey said popping the p.

"Then what do you look like?" Niall took a neary paintbrush, dipped it in a lot of blue paint and flung it all over Kelsey.

"NIALL HORAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She schreeched over Niall's loud laughter. They continued to have a paint fight for the next half hour, until they ran out of paint. By now, both were laying on the news paper on the floor simply staring at eachother.

"Kelsey?" Niall whispered.

"Niall?" She mocked him.

"I-erm, I have to ask you something." A million thoughts flung through Kelsey's mind, wondering all of the possibilities. Was he going to ask her to be his girlfriend, or wwas he going to tell her he would rather be friends? Ugh, why are boys so confusing! She thought to herself.

"ER, okay, yeah go for it." She stuttered, making Niall smile.

"Can we uh, I waned to ask you if-uh, well I'll just come out and say it. Canweorderpizza?" He said very fast, taking Kelsey a few seconds to comprehand what he was saying.

"Yeah, but you're ordrering." She winked. She was actually kind of disappointed of what he said, but at the same time she was disappointed in herself for getting her hopes up. As she walked out of her bedroom and into her ensuite bathroom, she grabbed two towels and walked back into the freshly painted room.

"-pepperoni, and a big bottle of coke please. Fourty minutes, ya? Alright thanks." Niall hung up the phone and Kelsey through a towel at him.

"What's this for?" Niall said scrunching his face.

"Come on, I'm not eating while my mouth is blue."

"Well, I'd say it's more of a teal..." Niall said it completely serious, which made her laugh.

"Let's just go get cleaned up." Kelsey led him down the stairs and through the backyard. It was a huge yard, including a deck, a pool, a gazebo, a garage, a trampoline and an old tree house. She led him over to the hose, picked it up, and while he was still taking in the huge yard, squirted him with icy cold water.

"BLOODY HELL KELSEY!" Niall screamed, his echo booming from tree to tree.

"Now, now, Niall we wouldn't want you to scream too much. Wouldn't want you to lose your voice, would we?" Kelsey giggled.

"Your turn." Niall said grinning as he took the hose from Kelsey. He squirted her in her face and all over her body, biting his lip as he did so. When he was done, Kelsey's greyish purple tanktop was stuck to her skin, showing off her curves in just the right way. She blushed, as did Niall when he realized he had been staring for far too long. A sudden gush of wind ran past the two of them, making them shiver.

"Let's go inside, yeah?" Niall grabbed her hand and led her back into the house. Kelsey let go of his hand and quickly put her hair into a turban-like hat, allowing her hair to dry. Niall laughed at her.

"Excuse me Horan, I'm sorry I don't want my hair permenantly blue." She scowled.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're mad?" Niall said, walking up to har and grabbing her hips and pulling her into him. Kesley blushed and looked down, letting a barely audible "No," out. Niall put his fingers underneath her chin to make her look at him, and then pressed his lips down. It was only considered a slightly long peck, but it still sent shivers down her body.

"Do you wanna hear what I really had to ask you earlier?" Niall bent down, and whispered into her ear. Just before Kelsey could answer, a sudden DING! bounced through the house.

"Pizza." They both sighed together.

"I'll be right back." Niall said, running to the door. He came back with a pizza box and a bottle of Coke.

Niall's POV

"You were saying?" Kelsey said, as she nibbled on a slice of pizza.

"Erm, yeah I was saying I really wanted pizza." Niall inwardly scolded himself. Good work Niall, you lost the chance again. Just wait until another guy does it, then you'll see how much of a mistake you just made, a voice told him.

"Oh." Kelsey responded.

Niall gulped, "Yeah."

-x-

_Hey, Hey, Hey!  
Just wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and what not, I appreciate it so much!(: So the boys on SNL and ICarly? Who else laughed at what horid actors they are? Aha, what kind of drama do you think will unfold in the next chapter? What do you think will happen when Aleisha FINALLY shows up? Where do you think Paige was going when Kelsey asked her to help her move in? Please review with you're ideas, thoughts and opinions! Oh, and what do you think of my other story __**A Flash Of Lightning, A Change In The Weather**__? It's about Zayn and his best friend Ariel. I know I haven't been the best updater lately, so I'm thinking of putting that one on pause? What do you think? $:  
Love and Rockets,  
Mack! xx_


	9. Chapter 9

Paige's POV

"PAIGE! I'M GOING TO MY MUM'S TO UNPACK ALL OF MY BOXES, WANT TO COME?" Paige heard Kelsey shout up the stairs. She was in the middle of doing her hair when Kelsey had shouted, so she waited to answer. As she tied her hair, she noticed a piece had slipped from her grasp. She sighed, took her hair out and was about to attemp to put it in a ponytail agian when she was interrupted.

PAAIIIGGE! YES OR NO?!" Kelsey yelled up the stairs again. Might as well talk to her now, Paige thought. She had been abit distant with Kelsey lately, and neither girl knew why. Paige had suddenly enjoyed being alone, reading books, practicing singing, you name it. But recently she had spent alot of time texting back and fourth with Zayn. He was such a sweet guy, not to mention extremely attractive. They had been talking non-stop ever since the movie night a few nights back, and to her delight, not once had the talked about Liam. She didn't know if she had taken an interest in Zayn anymore than a friendship, but Paige was never one to date a celebrity. Especially when she was trying to make it as a singer. She wasn't going to date someone just to gain attention and fans, no. She would gain them because of pure skill and talent.

"Cant't Kels! I have things to do, people to see." Paige said as she took her hair in her hands and made a pony tail. As she entered her bedroom again, she noticed the same piece of hair had fallen out again. You little bugger, Paige thought. Well guess what man? You're getting braided and pinned. So Paige did as she told, and pinned a small fishtail braid into her ponytail, making it look unique and pretty. Perfect.

"Kay, well you'll know where I am." She could hear her cousin slip her shoes on and exit through the door. Paige herself, proceeded to slip on her black braided gladiators. She grabbed her black frill purse off of the chair in the corner and left her bedroom.

"Mark, come on we're leaving!" Paige yelled, opening up Mark's door and entering his guest room. "Are you sure you know where this boy lives?"

"Yeah!" Mark said, clearly annoyed. He was dressed in a navy blue hollister T-shirt and a pair of beige cargo shorts, accessorized with a pair of grey vans and a black leather bracelet.

"Kay well, let's go then." Paige was driving Mark to his friends house, a friend he had apparently met on the plane ride to London. Well this should go well.

-x-

"Paige why are you driving me and not Gran?" Mark asked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Because I needed the car and Gran was having her gardening party over or something." Paige said refocusing on the lane in front of her.

"Oh, so where are you going?"

"Erm, shopping." Paige lied through her teeth. The truth was she wasn't going shopping, no where near it. She was on her way to speak to a record producer; Simon Cowell to be exact. She contacted him of all people because she knew that he and Kelsey's father had once been close friends, so he would at least give her a chance. After the phone call she had recieved during the movie night, her and Simon had set up a meeting together in two days time. Well, it was two days later and that time had come.

"Whatever. But turn right, his house is third on the left." Mark said, locking his phone. A twelve year-old should not have a phone, Paige thought grumpily to herself. She pulled up to the third house on the left, just as she was told. Mark quickly popped out and said his thanks. Paige watched as a black haired boy walked outside to greet him, and the two walked inside and disappeared.

It's nice Mark made a friend, she thought. Paige knew that Mark was a tad "different", so to speak, but he was a friendly kid. It was good that people here were more excepting then they were in L.A, Mark had hated it there.

Paige pulled out of the drive way and retook the route she had just taken. Once she was on a familiar boulevard, she figured she would be able to navagate her way from there. She drove through lane after lane, searching for the street she needed. Just as she saw the street name, her phone went off. Frowning, she briefly looked down to see who it was before being cut off by a loud honking noise which made her scream.

"Fuck!" Paige hissed, as she realized she had missed the street. She circled back around, making sure she turned when she was supposed to. As she went down the street she could make out the outline of Syco Music recording studio coming into view. She drove down the road passing by very large, very expensive buildings. As she parked in the designated parkinglot next to the recording studio, she turned off the ignition and walked inside. As she opened the front door, she walked up to a very buisiness looking secretary.

"How may I help you, Miss?" The secretary asked in a very high pitched voice.

"I'm here to see Simon Cowell." Paige flashed her a smile, knowing what the next question would be. She heard the brown haired middle aged women give a snort.

"Very well, do you have an appointment?" Paige could already tell that the lady was thinking about how to get rid of her. It's not going to be that easy, she told herself.

"Actually, I do." She stated.

"Unless you're the neice of Jonathan McDougall, which I highly doubt, I suggest you leave before being forced to leave and therefore further embaressing yourself." The secretary had not even looked up from the appointment book infront of her to even care to look at Paige in the eye.

"That's why I'm here! I'm-"

"Lindsey, I'm expecting a client any moment. Send her in immediately."

Paige turned around at the familiarity of the voice, her heart suddenly started beating a hundered times faster. The realization of her singing infront of Simon Cowell at any given moment had finally gotten to her. She gave a small smile.

"Oh, well I guess she's already here, thanks for informing me Lindsey." Simon said, sounding a bit pissed off. He rolled his eyes before addressing Paige. "Anyways, hello Paige, follow me into my office."

She made sure she could muster up the biggest, bitchiest grin she could give to the lady at the desk. Sarcasm was definetly one of Paige's greatest gifts. She walked across the tile flooring, hearing the clicking of her shoes as she walked by. As she followed Simon through a long red wallpapered hallway she glanced at the pictures, albums and records currently covering the walls. Next to Leona Lewis's newest album was a picture of Simon Cowell and a blonde man who Paige knew as Jonathon McDougall. A wave of memories flooded her mind as they reached the end of the hallway. Simon held the door open and allowed Paige to walk inside first before seating himself in a large comfortable looking seat behind a desk.

"Take a seat Paige." She did as told. "Now I understand that you called my office to arrange a meeting, correct?" He watched as Paige nodded. "Alright then, now I assume this would be a meeting about signing you, but before I bring you inside of a booth you must understand a few things. One, I'm giving you an opprotunity to show me what you have. One opprotunity, simply for the sole factor that you are Jonathon's neice. Second, I don't give second chances. Third, if you really are serious about this career and life style, there needent be any distractions. That means for the time being no boys, no stunts, no attitude and no stepping out of line. Understood?"

"Completely. Thanks so much for the opprotunity ." Paige grinned at him.

She watched as Simon nodded. "Now then, aside from business how are Kelsey and Mark doing? I understand they've recently moved back to London."

Kelsey. Paige thought, It's always about Kelsey. Even at a business meeting with Simon Cowell, here we are talking about was she even bothered by Kelsey being brought up? Kelsey was her cousin; her best friend; her sister, for crying out loud! Paige had no reason to feel any annoyance with her.

"Kelsey's doing good, and Mark's adjusting pretty well. I know it's hard for him to be back without Jonathon, but he's surprised us all." She smiled sheepishly.

"That's marvelous. Now then, do you have a specific song you want to practice in the booth?"

"Erm, yeah. I was thinking about singing a Paramore song..." Paige trailed off.

"Well, that's your choice." Simon said sounding skeptical. "Now then, shall we enter the booth?" Simon waited for Paige to nod her head before exiting through another door in the room. As Paige peered through the door, she could see a table full of buttons, switches, bulbs and writing. Across from the table was a thick wall of glass blocking the room behind it. There was a single microphone stand in the middle of the red painted room. She saw that there were a few men in there that she had not noticed before. Paige watched as Simon walked towards the table and started playing with switches.

"Now then, Paige this is Mr.O'Conner-"

"Call me Adam." Mr. O'Conner said, as he stuck out his hand. Paige shook it and gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you Adam."

"-And this is ."

"I prefer Savan! Nice to meet you Paige!" He dramatically shook her hand up and down quickly.

"Likewise." Paige giggled.

"Right. So Paige, Adam is our head producer. Savan here, is the vocal coach we will be setting you up with if all goes well! Now if you could enter through that door and put the headphones on, Adam will let you know when to start." Paige nodded her head, and felt a whole new wave of nerves flow through her body. You can do this Paige, you can do this. She told herself continuesly. After the third time, she believed it. She had tried too damn hard to let nerves get in her way. Once more, she heard the clicking of her shoes echo off of the floor boards. She walked towards a black pair of head phones and slipped them on. There was abit of a ringing noise seeping through the speakers, but it wasn't an unpleasant sound. She watched as Adam hunched over the table and clicked a button.

"Whenever you're ready Paige." She nodded and gave him a thumbs up. She took a deep breath, before she belched out the song.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

The look on Simon's face had meant that Paige had sung the song even better then she had expected to. She had only planned on singing one part, but what the hell? Like Simon said, she had one opprotunity, and this was it. As the course came around, she closed her eyes tightly and grabbed at her headphones, letting the music flow right out of her soul and into the room.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Hey, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

She finished the song with her eyes closed the entire time. She didn;t need to see dissaproval if it was there; it would have only phsyced her out. No, she needed to be calm, cool and collected. She needed no distractions. As she opened them, she saw a huge grin on Simon, Savan and Adam's face. Over the intercom she could hear that buzzing again.

"Paige, could you come here?" She heard Savan's voice over head. She nodded and placed the headphones in they're prop place before exiting the room.

"So... How'd I do?" She smiled nervously.

"First let me ask you this," Savan started. "What made you choose this song?"

"Well, I was going to sing it for the season ten X-Factor auditions in Birmingham..." She trailed off. She looked up at Simon and noticed his face chane to a look of knowing.

"Ah, the year of too many yes's." Paige nodded. "Well then, I'm going to have to take a few days to come up with a decision. I'm not going to tell you how you did incase you become somewhat cocky and go after other offers. Buisness protocal, I'm sure you understand. But over the course of the next few days no one can know about our meeting today, soley because you haven't signed a contract yet and you need'ent be talking to other labels. This means you especially can not tell Kelsey, Atlanta records will be after you the moment anything is said. Oh, which reminds me. Paige, why did you come to me instead of Kelsey? You could have easily gotten signed at Atlanta."

"I didn't want to be known as the girl who got it easy, the girl who got by because of the family she was born into. I wanted to make a name for myself, not because of somebody else's."

"I understand. Well, there's nothing more to be said here. Paige, it was nice seeing you and hopefully we'll be in touch soon." She nodded and adjusted her purse.

"Thanks so much for the opprotunity!" Paige said smiling.

"No problem at all. Now then, Adam I believe a meeting in my office is in order."

"Ah, yes I'll be right with you." Simon nodded and walked through the door which led to his office.

"Alright Paige?" She nodded.

"Well just so you know, you did phenominal. Great job, looking forward to working with you soon!"

"As do I Paige, wonderful meeting you!" Savan said.

"Erm, uhh .. Me too!" Paige said, grasping her head around the idea. She watched as Adam left the room.

"Well then, I'll walk you out!" Savan smiled.

The walked out of the booths main door and out into the familiar hallway holding Jonathon McDougall's picture. They passed by different artist's albums in silence, before Savan spoke first.

"Don't be to nervous about Simon's final decision, he's just got his nicker's in a twist!" Savan smiled proudly at what he had said. For the first time over the course of an hour long meeting, Paige had just realized that Savan's accent wasn't british, but American. They walked out of the hallway and into the lobby where the bitchy secretary was sat at her desk. Lindsey looked up and watched as Paige waved at her as she and Saven exited the building together.

"Well Miss Paige, this would be my ride. I'm sure I'll see you very soon!" Savan smiled as he unlocked his car and stepped inside. Paige walked abit farther and hopped into her Gram's car feeling excited and ready to take on the world.

Kelsey's POV

"Niall I can't believe you ate that much pizza!" Kelsey giggled at the bleach blonde boy sitting on the couch next to her. She once again looked down at his plate of fourteen pieces of crust.

"I was hunnngrrryyy!" Niall exclaimed.

"Clearly!" She was surprised she could manage the word out inbetween her fits of laughter.

"Kelsey you laugh at me alot, and I don't think that's very nice." Niall said pouting.

"Awh, Niall ... that sucks." Kelsey said grinning. She wished she could capture the look on Niall's face forever; it was priceless. He looked like he was in a state of excitement, confusion and being appauled.

"OUCH! Spare my feelings, why don't you.." Niall said laughing.

"That's what I'm here for!" She giggled. After they're laughter died down abit, everything was silent. Not awkward one bit, just a void of silence neither wanted to break.

"So Kelsey , I was wondering if you-" DING DONG! Niall sighed to himself as Kelsey stood up to answer the door. Her wet feet stuck to the cool expensive hard wood flooring as she made her way to see who was there. As she opened the large glass door, she saw the mailman.

"Package for Atlanta McDougall?" The mailman said while reading off of a clipboard.

"Errr ... Yeah! That's uh, that's me!" Kelsey said looking at the box in his hand.

"Right, then sign here and I'll give you your very heavy package." He said, sounding annoyed. Kelsey forged her mother's signature as best she could and handed him back the clipboard and pen.

"Thank's so much!" Kelsey said as she closed the door. She dragged the heavy box over to the living room and plopped onto the couch next to Niall.

"Who was that?" Niall asked curiously.

"Mailman! Package for my Mum I think." Kelsey began to rip the tape off of the box and rolled it into a ball. She opened the package to find a stack of glossy pages; her mothers weekly magazines and tabloids.

"Ugh, I thought it'd be something good!" Kelsey said, sighing. She leaned back into the couch, happy to relieve all of her weight. She watched as Niall leaned over her body and reached into the box, grabbing the third magazine he saw. As he pulled it out, Kelsey noticed it was People Magazine.

"Since when do you read People magazine?" Kelsey joked, sitting up right.

"Since right now, when I saw both our names on the front page."

-x-


	10. Chapter 10

**Niall Horan: Finally taken, or stuck in the 'Friend Zone' ?**

It is a known fact that One Direction's Niall Horan has been single since the beginning of his X-factor career, but is this still true? Earlier this week, Niall Horan, 17, and Kelsey McDougall, 17, were seen running away from Paparazzi while holding hands. McDougall is the daughter of the late Jonathon McDougall, record producer and owner/originator of Atlanta Records. The two have been said to have met on a flight to London leaving from LAX. Sources indicate that things were getting quite cozy between the two on the flight and which led to them swapping numbers. According to Allen Haldwald, the Paparazzo who had taken the above photos, the two seemed to be having a disagreement over they're relationship. "Niall had been interrogating Kelsey about seeing another man at the same time she was seeing him," Said Haldwald. Allen explained that she was seen at a Nando's in downtown London with a handsome dark haired stranger near the Woman's toilets earlier that day. But another inside source claims Niall and Kelsey are 'just friends'. So the real question is, is Niall stuck in the 'Friend Zone', competing with another man, or is there a mistake? Considering the vast majority of different replies were receiving, somethings up! Post your replies on twitter with the hash-tag #IrishLove.

Niall's POV

"#IrishLove, really..." Niall muttered to himself. Kelsey took the article out of Niall's hands and read it for herself.

" 'Niall had been interrogating Kelsey about seeing another man at the same time she was seeing him?' Do they think I'm some kind of whore!" Kelsey said, clearly flustered. "Well no, because were not even seeing each other-But we are-But then again we aren't ... I don't even know!" She was confusing Niall more than she was confusing herself.

The fact was true, yes they were seeing each other, but without a title. There was no proclaimed line of commitment there whatsoever, but technically there was an implied one. And reading this article made him cringe at the thought of him being compared to a 'handsome dark haired stranger'. Handsome. Dark haired. Stranger. Niall was not liking any of those words at the moment. Kelsey let out a single loud giggle, which interrupted Niall from his thoughts.

"What are you laughing at?" Niall said, scratching the back of his head.

" A handsome, dark haired stranger? You would think these paps would know a celebrity when they saw one." She looked over at Niall.

"What do you mean?" Niall reached over and took the magazine out of Kelsey's hands.

"I bumped into Harry, not a random _dark haired stranger._"

Suddenly, Niall felt stupid for resenting a stranger, let alone one of his best friends. He felt even more stupid because of the fact Kelsey herself had told him about bumping into Harry that day. But, it wasn't like he had a right to be angry in the first place. Sure, there was that implied line if commitment, but Kelsey was free to do what she wanted just as he was.

"Where do they even get this stuff?" He groaned, flopping back on the couch. He rubbed his face with his hands, almost wishing to tear it off due to frustration.

"The souls of little anteaters running around in a zoo somewhere on the east coast of Manhattan."

Niall sat up and gave Kelsey a weird stare. "What?" He asked confused.

"I have no idea, but this article is the dumbest thing I have ever read. Do they honestly think that this is true?" Kelsey threw the magazine on the table.

"Honestly, yeah. There was one a while back about Harry getting turned on when people tweeted him "Meow". There was a lot of controversy on that one." Niall giggled.

"It really doesn't bother me, you know. I mean, sure it looks bad, but we both know the truth right?" He nodded at what Kelsey was saying. She had a point. The articles would only affect them on their level of trust which was helped distributed by the implied line.

"I suppose we should just ignore this, but you should really not go on twitter for a few days. Like, at all. The fans can be a bit... open with their opinions and I would feel terrible if you read them."

"I promise." She grabbed his littlest finger and held it tight. They shared a smile, and Niall could vaguely see why the article would state why they were arguing. She was beautiful. From the way her hair swept out of her face, how her eyes twinkled when she laughed, and how she tended to lick her lips when she was nervous. Every part of her was gorgeous, and he couldn't seem to find an imperfection on her body. She had perfect curves, amazingly long legs, and gorgeous hair that was forever changing colours in the sunlight. When Kelsey looked down, Niall realized he had been staring to long. He was about to look away when his phone had gone off. _One New Message: Zayn Malik_, he opened the text.

_Rehearsal for the tonight show starts in an hour, traffics bad so you should leave now. Are you taking a cab or are we picking you up in the car? - Z_

_pick me up, tell me when your leaving – N_

"I erm, have to go to rehearsal soon-" Niall was cut off from the vibrating of his cell phone.

_Leaving now – Z_

"Oh, okay." Kelsey smiled at him. "Do you need a ride or..."

"The boys are coming to get me." She nodded.

"Well have fun with that blue hair of yours on live television... The girls will go _mad_." She giggled and Niall yet again noticed the sparkle in her eyes. He still groaned.

"Just be glad we weren't painting your room green, I'd rather not be called a leprechaun for the rest of my life." He sighed, and Kelsey let out a snort.

"Did you just snort?" Niall laughed.

"Nope, wasn't me." She casually looked away.

"Uh huh, suure." Niall casually looked the other way. _Fuck!_ Niall thought._ I still haven't asked her._

"So, uhm, there's this, there's this club opening me and the boys are supposed to go to on Friday.."

Kelsey looked back at him and smiled. "That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, but erm, I was wondering if you would, uhm, if-if you would like to... I mean, only if you wanted to, but I was wondering if you would, erm, like to come." He could practically feel his skin turning red, God he was embarrassed, he'd never stuttered so much in his entire life.

"You want me to go with you to the club opening?" Kelsey said slowly.

"Uh, yeah... But you don't have to, I mean, if you have something to do I understand.."

"Of course I'll go with you!" Kelsey said kissing his cheek. Niall felt the intense heat rising over his face as Kelsey moved away. He usually wasn't like this with girls, embarrassed and nervous.

"GREAT!- I, I mean cool. Cool." He tried to shrug off his enthusiasm, terribly, might I add. But as usual, she giggled. She giggled at everything he said or did, Niall though it was adorable.

Before Niall could respond, there was a honking coming from the drive way.

"That'll be the boys." Niall said standing up. He stretched his arms and walked over to Kelsey, engulfing her in a tight hug. He could feel her arms seep through their enclosure and hug him back. He let go and Kelsey walked him to the door.

"Good-bye Niall," Kelsey smiled.

"Good-bye Kelsey," Niall said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

He walked away with a little hop in his step, knowing that this Friday night, he would be the lucky guy to have a date with Kelsey McDougall.

**Kelsey's POV**

_He just asked me out._

_Niall Horan just asked me out._

_I have a date with Niall Horan._

No matter which way she said it, it still didn't process through her brain. Niall Horan; that beautiful blue haired leprechaun that just walked out her front door, had asked her to accompany him to a club appearance. _That was considered a date, right? I mean, he asked me to go with him... so it must count._ She thought to herself.

_I'm going out, on a date, with Niall Horan._

She ran to the window and watched the black SUV leave her driveway before letting out one, long, high pitched, squeal.

"I HAVE A DATE WITH NIALL HORAN!" She chanted over, and over, and over again.

She was happy, and it was amazing. She hadn't been on many dates, the last one being in a broom closet, if you could even call it a date. Things with Justin were never easy. There were always rules, expectations, _guide lines._ They couldn't be seen in public - in fear that Kelsey would be subjected to the harsh rays of the media. They couldn't talk to each other electronically, texts being the only acceptation. When they were together, it had to be in secret, because Justin hadn't been sure how Kelsey's father would react. Rule, after rule, after rule Kelsey believed him. But as each "date" and "meeting spot" continued, the rules became more and more restricting, to the point where Justin would only meet her in a broom closet in the basement at one of his venues. Of course, it was only natural that Kelsey was left clueless for the longest time. She was dating _Justin Bieber_, who was she to complain about rules? She had everything she needed; perfect life, perfect family, perfect boyfriend - all accept her body.

When Kelsey first met Justin, admittedly, she was a bit chunky. She was a lot bigger than the size two she currently was. But when she first saw him, she thought she knew what it was she was feeling. She thought she knew that love in fact, was exactly alike the movies. That you could just waltz inside of a room, lay eyes upon your beloved, and BAM! You're hooked. It took her a long time to figure out what she was feeling was infatuation indeed, not love at first sight. Over time, Justin would ignore her, and over time Kelsey would feel worse and worse about herself. She started wearing makeup. She started going to the gym, and joined her schools swimming team, on top of her constant swimming at home. She started hanging out with girls like Aleisha; girls who would change her, make her popular and likeable. Although it seemed like she started to do many things, she also stopped doing a few things too. She stopped eating. She stopped hanging out with her family. She stopped sleeping.

All because of a boy. She turned herself into the perfect image of a girl, in her opinion anyways. And in the process, she turned herself into an almost anorexic insomniac with one hell of a body. Drowning in her infatuation, she went to the studio again with her new body to give Justin a visit. From then on, they met in his dressing room, empty recording booths, broom closets - anywhere where Kelsey wouldn't be seen. And after a while, Kelsey had gotten sick of not being able to tell the world Justin was hers, and that her heart belonged to him as well. She was sick of hiding away from the world, from the media. She wanted to be seen in magazines holding Justin's hand, taking her dog to the park together, or grocery shopping just like all the other celebrities in _**People**,_ _**Okay**_, or _**In Touch**_ magazine. But when the topic was brought up, Justin didn't want to hear any of it.

But with Niall, it was different. He wanted to take her out, and he wasn't embarrassed if they went out in public together. Kelsey loved having Niall around, because he was good company and he made her feel like it was only the two of them in the room. With Justin it had been easy, so to say. They never had to worry about what anyone thought, because nobody knew. But with Niall, there were constant thrills of hiding and sneaking out. With every touch, he set her heart off racing.

Thinking about Justin always brought a damper to her mood; it made her feel like she wasn't good enough for anyone. But as soon as Niall entered her brain, she felt warm and fuzzy all over, the way a girl should. She stood away from the window and walked upstairs to finish painting her bedroom, with Niall constantly being the topic her mind always wondered too.

**Paige's POV**

"Yes Mum, I- Yes, I know you're proud of me! I get it, but you can't tell anyone! No, I understand you want to, but there isn't exactly anything to tell- NO! I realize I just had a meeting and sang for him, I just – UGH! You're being so difficult! I'll let you know when I find out myself."

Paige trudged up the stairs towards her and Kelsey's shared bedroom at her Grams, frustrated. She almost regretted telling her mother about the meeting with Simon Cowell, almost. She didn't because the feeling of pride her mother had felt amazing. It felt as though she was already famous, her mother could not have been happier for her. The frustrating thing was she wanted the world to know, even though she herself should not be aware of Paige and Simon's meeting. She stopped in front of he mirror, fixing her hair and held her phone underneath her chin.

"Thanks Mum, I mean for being so supportive. It means so much, you have no idea." Paige turned the door knob to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. "I don't know when I'm seeing him again- Who are you?" Paige asked, eying the girl sitting on top of Kelsey's bed. "Mum I'm going to have to call you back."

"I'm Aleisha." The girl said in a high pitched voice, admiring her nail polish. She had long sun kissed brown hair down to her back, with bright green eyes and perfectly pink lips. Paige watched as the girl eyed her own clothing, and Paige's body features. Paige looked at the girls clothing, a pink sweat shirt, a pair of black tights, brown uggs, and a brown beret atop of her long brown curls. "You're Paige, right?" She said standing up.

"Erm, yeah.. How did you get he-"

"Eeep! I'm so excited to meet you, I've heard sooooo much from Kelsey, and - wait! Where is she?" Aleisha asked, confused. She raised her eyebrow, and Paige had to say, it was utterly adorable.

"She's at the house, I was about to head over... You coming with?" Paige asked.

"Of course! Just let me change, it's aloooot warmer than I expected."

_That's because you're dressed for winter,_ Paige thought to herself. She could already tell she and this girl weren't going to get along. It was almost like an angel and devil resemblance; not that Paige was the devil. This girl literally breathed innocence, something Paige didn't expect. You know in Batman Forever, how two face has those two girlfriends? An angel and a devil; one for each face. Well that's exactly the comparison. Aleisha spewed sugar, spice and everything nice, while Paige spewed hot sauce, metal studs and rock n' roll. She wasn't goth, no, but Paige wasn't a preppy girl. She wore pink, but not everyday. She just wasn't into the whole valley-girl oh-em-gee-I-lost-my-pet-chihuahua-at-the-tanning-salon thing. She was more like a oh-my-god-look-at-that-girl-who-fell-down-the-stairs-what-a-loser type girl. In other words, Paige was sort of a bitch. A loving, caring, respectful, sarcastic bitch. But at least she was a nice one.

She walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Her mind couldn't bother but wander over the possibilities of how her life was about to change. She could one day have her face on a poster in every girls bedroom. She could sell out tours. She could win a BRIT, who knows. All of this; her dreams, her future, depended on one mans decision. An until he made up his mind, she had to lie. Lie to Kelsey, lie to her Gram, lie to Mark, and lie to Zayn. _Zayn_. The name almost foreign to her tongue. He had texted her earlier, but she didn't want to respond in the studio in fear of looking unprofessional. She would respond later, when her and this valley-girl were on their way.

As she reached her hand into the fridge for a water bottle, she heard foot steps run down the stairs. Paige let her face look over top of the aged white may-tag and yet again she eyed the girl. It was almost unreal to see the girl in front of her, the only time she had ever actually seen a valley-girl would have been on the OC, or Legally Blonde. Never would she have dreamed to have to spend an entire summer with her, she could already tell they would butt heads.

She closed the fridge door, water bottle in hand, and looked at what the girl was wearing. She was now wearing a simple floral top, jean shorts, and a pair of jean short shorts; typical. It wasn't even that warm here, it was London. You would think this girl would feel out of comfort long ways from L.A, but here she was, dressed for the beach. Whatever.

"You ready?" Paige asked, taking a long gulp of water. Her voice was really dry, due to singing and nerves.

"Yep-p." Aleisha said, popping the p.

"I just gotta tell Gram we're leaving," Paige said backing away. She watched as the girl nodded, and she exited the back door into Gram's garden party.

"- and I told Milfred, "Milfred, honey, you can't blow dry a toupee!" And do you want to know what he said? "If you can blow dry that old cat of yours without it falling to pieces, why not my hair piece!" A bunch of chuckles and giggled erupted as Paige walked towards her Gram and her friends.

"Hello, darling! Did you drop Mark off alright?" Gram said, softly caressing Paige's face. Paige put her hand on top of her Gram's and sighed; it felt so nice.

"Yeah, he's gonna call when he needs to be picked up. But, Kelsey's friend just arrived so I'm going to go to the house with her, alright?" She asked, casually looking at the group in front of her. There were five or six old ladies in front of her, blueish gray hair and all. They were adorable.

"I suppose that's fine, just make sure the car is here so I can pick him up." Paige nodded and said goodbye to the ladies, before hurrying up to the house and getting into the old, beat up light green sedan her Grandmother owned. They drove in silence for a while, the only sound being the radio personal, making a game out of comparing to bands. At the moment it was Bon Jovi and Metallica. Coming to the conclusion that Bon Jovi was simply unbeatable, they moved onto modern bands, including JLS and none other than Zayn's very own, One Direction.

"Well Mike, I don;t even think it's legal to compare One Direction to anything. I strongly believe that they're the best boy band out there, just doing they're own thing." Said one of the hosts.

"Yeah, but JLS has the whole dancing thing down! Don't you remember the whole no-coordination thing One Direction had on the X-Factor? It was simply horrid, Cindy. JLS clearly has the advantage here-"

"Yes, and so did N'SYNC, The Backstreet Boys, The New Kids On The Block, and Menudo. One Direction just have that cute little quirky vibe about them, don't they? They don't follow all of those "Boy Band" cliches."

" The Bad Boy: You would not want to introduce these guys to your parents. These are the most easy to identify in the boy band, just look for the tattoos, black clothing, piercings, or crazy hair. Despite, or perhaps because of their rebel without a cause reputation, these boys never stop making teenage girls hearts go pitter-patter. Also known as Zayn Malik." Paige let out a snort. "The Boy Next Door: He makes girls swoon with his good looks and easy charm. The boy next door could fit in at the neighborhood barbecue just as easily as he does on stage. They're also almost always down to earth and adorable fellows, such as Liam Payne.

"The Shy One: He keeps quiet during the interviews, letting others do the talking. Although he is quite loud and boistourus, Niall Horan definitely fits this category. The Dreamboat: Hearts beat faster when he walks into the room and his face is plastered on posters covering young girls bedrooms. The ladies love the dreamboat, and he knows it. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Harry Styles! Last but not least, we have the other half of Larry Stylinson! The Glue: Every band has a different glue, sometimes he is a jokester, sometimes he's a rival heartthrob. He makes the band unique. Thank you Louis Tomlinson, for filling in the last role. So Cindy, please do tell me more about how One Direction do not fit the average, boy band cliche?"

A loud sigh could be heard through the radio. "We'll be right back after these short messages, and this wonderful, catchy One Direction tune!" The beginning of What Makes You Beautiful began to play.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot to ask you! What's the scoop on Kels and Niall! I cannot believe she actually sat next to him on the plane ride, eeep! If only I had gone then! But what about Liam, he's single right? I mean, like, I heard a few things but -"

"He's got a girlfriend!" Paige shouted, kind of harshly. To be honest, she didn't know why. She didn't even like Liam, and that was an understatement. She loathed him with every fiber in her body, right? He took her dream from right underneath her, without a single glance back. But why was she so angry at Aleisha? Surely it was because she found the girls voice annoying and repulsive?

"Oh, okay. So, anyways... What's the scoop! Fill me in on Nelsey. OH, I KNOW! Kiall."

Paige sighed. This was going to be a long car ride to Kelsey's house.

**Kelsey's POV**

"There, all finished." Kelsey looked at the finely painted room and smiled at all her hard work. She would be unpacking and moving all of her things up here when the paint dried, and she needed it to be quick. She hated messes, and couldn't stand the sight of disorganization.

"KELSEY! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Paige shouted up the staircase. A surprise? Who was it, Niall?

"COMING!"

She made her way through the hallway and the staircase before she spotted Aleisha.

"LEISH!"

"KELS!"

Kelsey had forgotten how much she missed Aleisha in the short amount they had been away from each other. They immediately fell into conversation, not even noticing Paige in the corner.

-x-

Two hours later, the three of them had ordered Chinese and Kelsey had, much to her embarrassment and dismay, filled Aleisha in on everything. The plane ride, the run-in with Niall, painting today, and the club.

"Oh my God, I just bought this really cute dress from D&G and you should totally wear it. I brought it with me, you know, in case the night scene her was good! It's tight fitted and black, and it would look amazing with your curves!" Kelsey smiled and agreed.

"Kelsey."

"Paige."

"My pants are quite restricting."

"Thank you for informing me."

The two girls stared at each other for a moment or two before they both burst out laughing.

"Sweats are in a box somewhere down here. You want some, leish?"

"Yes, oh em gee my legs are freezing!" Kelsey giggled and the three went on a search for sweat pants.

-x-

An hour later the girls were all sitting on the couch, in sweats and all, munching on popcorn and cold rice.

"Paige, pass me the remote." Kelsey was on her back laying upside down on the couch, and Aleisha was already passed out on the floor.

"Get it yourself, numb nuts."

"I will eat your first born child."

"What if I have triplets."

"We both know I have a big enough stomach to fit all of them and you inside of it."

"True." Kelsey felt a remote make contact with her funny bone, before letting out a cry of pain.

"OUCCH!" It was so loud, Aleisha stirred from her little balled up position.

"That's what you get for threatening me unborn triplets, biotch."

They skimmed through the channels before deciding to stop and watch The Tonight Show with Ronnie Wilder.

"Give a hand for our special guests, the boys who are breaking hearts left and right, One Direction!"

_Wait, what!_

The beat for What Makes You Beautiful began to play, and Kelsey watched in amusement as Niall walked on stage in a long sleeved black three-buttoned shirt, with a slight blue tinge to his hair.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

After the performance, Kelsey stayed up, staring at the ceiling for a while, wondering how in the world she was lucky enough to score a date with that cute Irish one in the middle.

Paige had fallen asleep an hour ago, and Kelsey could briefly hear her phone go off every so often. Deciding she probably wasn't the only one up, she thought about texting Niall.

I liked your hair on the tonight show, did you do something new with it? - Kelsey :P

She waited a few minutes until she got a text back from Niall.

Did you like the performance? And thank you, apparently my hair stylist claims it has to be bleached again, so thanks again – Niall x


	11. Chapter 11

The music was blaring through the entrance of the club as Kelsey took her first step on to the sidewalk. She had just gotten out of a black SUV, courtesy of One Direction's management. She would have gone with Niall, but seeing as he and the rest of the boys had an appearance to make, it would have been too much of a hassle.

As she continued to walk, she could feel the base of the music through her black lace pumps. Kelsey made her way towards a velvet rope sealing off a long line of people. Behind the rope was a scary, big, dark skinned man. He was wearing all black with a silver chain around his neck. Kelsey walked up to him, slightly intimidated by the look he was giving her.

"Hi, I-I'm on the, the list," She said, pointing to the clipboard in his hand. He gave her a doubtful look, eying her suspiciously.

"Name?" His deep voice was louder than the song currently playing inside of the club.

"Kelsey McDougall." He gave her another look before checking his clipboard yet again. _He's not going to let me in - I look too young, I'm not pretty enough, this dress makes me look fat, oh god what if there's something in my teeth? …. Does my breath smell?_ Kelsey breathed into her hand and smelt her breath; minty fresh.

"Did you hear me? I don't have time for this." He said, already checking another persons I.D.

"Huh?"

"I said go in," He tsked.

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor. We're pretty and sick, we're young and we're bored._

The music's bass vibrated through the club, making Kelsey tingle from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She passed bodies of people who looked to be having the time of their lives, and people looking as if they were at their lowest point. This was just her scene; night life. Back in L.A, Kelsey had been to many underground clubs having only to give her best smile and add a wink or two. London was different though, she felt it in the air as she first walked into the club. Instantly, she knew that tonight would be a night to remember. Kelsey's subtle blonde curls bounced with each step she took, looking for the private booth in the back. Considering the club was so dimly lit, it took a bit of time before she saw streaks of a strobe light hit a head of bleached blonde hair. His hair was up tonight, in his usual fohawk style. From what she could see, he was dressed in a navy blue rounded t-shirt,a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and bright white Supras. _Such a Niall outfit._

Kelsey wandered farther into the club in her tight fitting black dress and held on to her nude black lace clutch. As she made her way towards the private booths, she couldn't help but rethink her outfit. Was her dress too short? Could her ass be sticking out slightly, without her knowing? What about her shoes, were they too fancy for downtown London? In her opinion, the most important thought of them all was: what would Niall think? Would he think she was trashy fro wearing a short dress? What if she was taller than him in her heels... good Lord, Justin always hated that... She hadn't even realized when she almost walked into the security guard standing in front of the boy's booth. He stared at her for a moment, and Kelsey was frightened by his tall, rugged appearance, not to mention how built his body form was. He continued to stare at her until he let out a little laugh.

"Are you Kelsey?" He asked, smiling. She did not expect him to be so nice to her- she figured he would think she was a fan trying to get closer to one of the boys. She also did not expect him to have a strong Irish accent.

"Yeah, that's me." She said giving a faint nod and smile.

He laughed a little again, before lifting a little red rope in front of the small space. "Why didn't you say so, am I supposed to assume what girl Niall finally-"

"Sorry! I just, I didn't know what to say!" She giggled.

"It's a good thing I'm a good guesser then, I suppose. That and the fact he described you to me five times." Kelsey looked down and blushed. "The boy's pretty smitten with you if I don't say so myself." She fixed a piece of her hair, trying to avoid this awkward yet adorable conversation she was having with Niall's bodyguard. She had only met one of Justin's bodyguards, and it wasn't Kenny, who was always seen in the tabloids next to him. He was a light skinned man, at least six feet tall and rude. But a lot alike Niall, there was more to meets the eye with his security.

Kelsey looked back up and noticed Niall walking down the few steps that led out of the booth. He came towards her and the body guard, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. His lips were warm, and along with the vast volume of the music, it made her face tingle. He pulled away and stared at the bodyguard.

"Telling Kelsey embarrassing things about me, eh Pauly?" Niall said, smiling.

"Well, now that you mention it, there was this one time when I walked in on him-"

"Oi, look at the time we better get back to the booth." Paul and Kelsey both giggled as Niall shook his head at his security. He patted him on the back and said thank-you and led Kelsey up the steps by her hand. As they went up the two or three steps, he pushed back a white see through curtain and held it aside for Kelsey to step through first. As she walked onto the black platform, she saw that not only were the boys here, but what looked to be some of their girlfriends as well. Liam was occupying the attention of a very pretty olive skinned girl with wild, curly brown ringlets. Alike Liam, Louis was whispering into a light skinned girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked down at the ground and blushed at whatever Louis was saying to her, her mouse-ish appearance turning pink. Kelsey felt Niall's hand touch the small of her back and push her along towards a couch next to Zayn. Unsurprisingly, Harry was no where to be found.

"Well, well, well aren't we looking very dapper tonight." Kelsey looked to see Louis smiling at her.

"Hey Lou," Kelsey said smiling at him and the girl next to him.

"Why hello there! This is my girlfriend Eleanor,"

"Hey!" Eleanor said in a light, squeaky voice. "Hi,"

" -and that's Liam's girlfriend Danielle,"

"Hello!" Danielle had a strong voice, and she gave Kelsey a little wave. "It's nice to meet you two,"

" …. Over there we have Zayn, and well, I guess you already know Niall ..." A mischievous smirk formed on Louis's face as he said Niall's name. She looked over to see Niall roll is eyes.

"Well I need a round of shots... I'll be right back!" Louis exclaimed, but not before asking his girlfriend what she wanted.

"Do you want anything?" Niall whispered to Kelsey's, his accent floating through her ears.

"Can I just have a coke? I'm not really a big drinker..."

"Well that's going to change!" Zayn said, bursting out laughing. Niall rolled his eyes and pulled Kelsey up, dragging her by her hand and down the steps.

"Where are we going!" She giggled, feeling her palms begin to sweat from the heat of the club and the fact she was holding his hand.

"If you're not drinking then we're dancing!" Niall laughed, dragging her through and around groups of people. All of the faces were a blur as the bright lights and loud music made Kelsey feel euphoric. There was only one slight problem; she couldn't dance.

"I changed my mind!" Kelsey shouted over a Rihanna song. "I'd rather drink then dance!"

Niall turned to face her and rolled his eyes as the two headed towards the bar. As they approached she watched as Niall waved to a few people, clearly already acquainted with them. A rather tall brunette man raised a finger in acknowledgment while a petite girl with bright pink hair gave a large smile. Both looked familiar, but with the bright flashing lights and the butterflies creeping inside of her stomach it was hard too tell.

"There you are mate! Saw Lou earlier, figured he was babysitting the rest of ya." The man laughed as he took a drink from his pint, draining the last of it.

She giggled a bit and saw the girl looking in her direction, studying her intensely. Kelsey blushed under her stare, looking anywhere but her direction.

"What're ya drinking, Aid?" Niall spoke, beckoning the bartender over.

"Eh, a bit a this and that." He smiled, pointing at the empty glass in his hand. "I'll take another pint of Corona if this lads buying!" He laughed, setting his glass on the table. Niall giggled and rolled his eyes, sending a wink to Kelsey. She almost had a heart attack.

"Two pints of Corona, Kels what do you want?" He asked, turning towards her.

"Apple martini please," Kelsey said awkwardly, not knowing what else to order. Considering the drinking age in America was 21, she usually stuck to the basics so she didn't look suspicious.

"You're kidding me, right?" Niall said, a look of disappointment on his face. "Make it three pints!" He told the bartender, a grin overtaking his features. His accent was hard to notice through the club, but she could tell it was there. She could recognize it anywhere.

"Ni, are you sure she can handle it, a little thing like her?" The pink headed girl asked, examining her once again.

"She's stronger then she looks," Niall replied, pulling her into his side briefly. "Kels, this is Cher and Aidan, guys this is Kelsey-"

"MCDOUGALL!" Cher snapped her fingers, a grin plastering her tiny face. "That record producers daughter, I thought you looked familiar!" They all stared at the pixie of a girl. Kelsey really did not expect such a voice to produce out of the girl, and only then did she realize she was in the presence of two former X-Factor contestants. She tensed up, which was weird because she was so used to meeting celebrities left and right. Something about this girl made her feel even more insecure; was it her beauty, her voice, the fact she knew Niall better? Kelsey didn't know, but when Cher stood up abrubtley and left, let's just say that Kelsey wasn't awaiting her return.

Three glasses were set on the surface of the bar counter, one by one being filled with a tinged brown liquid. After being handed the money, the bartender gave Kelsey a wink and didn't even try to hide his satisfaction with her dress. That was it, Aleisha and Paige were dead for letting her go out like this. Was she giving the wrong impression of herself – _easy and sleazy? _After all, it was only a dress. But when you're in the lime light, every impression counts, something she had learned long ago. Kelsey felt something cold thrusted into her hand, and looked down at the pint. She couldn't even recall what beer tasted like, what if she looked like a fool?

"Thank you," She said, smiling up at Niall. He shrugged it off, emphasizing that it wasn't a big deal. But it was, to her anyway.

"Well, it was good to see you Ni, haven't seen you since the tour mate." Aidan spoke up, sipping on his drink.

"S'been too long!" Niall laughed, patting him on the back. He lead their way to the booth, passing bodies of of people provocatively dancing on people they hardly knew, outcasts, and people way past their drinking limit. All the while Niall kept waving to people he knew, smiling and saying hello while all the while his hand remained clasped onto hers. And alike Niall's hand, the smile her held on her face never withdrew either.

As the two sat down behind the booths curtains, Kelsey realized they were alone. Well, alone as you could be in a crowded club. Her finger drew patterns on the condensation of the cold glass when she asked, "Where did the others go?" She looked up at Niall and saw he was watching her hand move among the glass. She rested them in her lap.

"I'm not quite sure," He said smiling. "It's kind of nice to be alone though, I've been surrounded by the lot all night."

"Doesn't it ever get difficult constantly being surrounded by people?" Kelsey blurted out, completely unintentional. "Sorry," She mumbled, embarrassed. Niall laughed.

"It does sometimes," He agreed. "When you want to be alone and take a step back from being on the go everyday and your phone goes off and it's management, or when the boy's barge in and want to go out. Sometimes it's even fans." He paused, taking a drink of his pint. "The other boys have it easier, they can go home whenever they want and it's only an hour or two away. My family doesn't even live in England."

"Do you miss them?" She asked, slightly reminiscing on how much she used to miss her father when he was away for so long. He was always on the go with business meetings, recording contracts, occasionally helping the X-Factor winners with they're album recordings.

"Not as much as you would think." He smiled, taking her hand. "So are you having a good time?"

"This is definable different then the L.A scene." Kelsey said nodding and looking around, taking in her surroundings. "But, yeah. Of course I am." She blushed.

"So in L.A, does this count as a first date?" He picked up his drink again and took a sip. "Because where I'm from, the boy has to pick the girl up from her house and bring her out for dinner and maybe a movie or a walk in the park. And then at the end of the night, he would bring her home and maybe steal a kiss." Niall said, intensely staring at Kelsey.

What was a date in L.A? Kelsey could remember countless things Aleisha would tell her about the places and scenes she had encountered on dates. Clubs, beaches, restaurants, theaters... Aleisha had experienced it all. Unlike Kelsey. Could she admit to Niall how much of a loser she was? She had never been on a date, she could just imagine what Niall would think then. _Loser._ But something inside of her knew she could trust him with this.

"I've actually never been on a date..." Kelsey said, finally deciding that this was the perfect time to try her pint. She lifted the cold glass off the table and tipped the substance into her mouth. It tasted bitter and clean, refreshing and almost calming. It made her feel more relaxed. Surprisingly, no aftertaste.

She looked back up at Niall, noticing he still held the smile he always had on his face.

"Kelsey, what's your favourite number?" He said slowly. Her favourite number? What did that have to do with anything?

"Twelve," she said giggling.

"Okay," Niall laughed. "Think of a lot smaller number." Where was Niall going with this?

"Well, uh.. Three, I guess?" She giggled again. It's a good thing she drank the beer. It loosened her up, making her feel more of herself rather then a bag of nerves.

"Okay," He grinned. Kelsey had never been so confused in her life. She opened her mouth to speak, but not before Niall interrupted her. "Three dates. I will take you on three dates, and you can decide which is the best first date."

He wanted to take her on a date? But not just one, three.

"I would really like that," Kelsey said blushing. Niall grinned and took her hand, leading her out of the booth once again.

"I'm assuming you want me to dance?" Kelsey said laughing, passing by Paul.

"If I say yes, will you dance?" She could hear the laughter in his accent. Niall was heading towards the middle of the floor, somewhere they hopefully wouldn't be noticed.

"I don't think I really have a choice, do I?" Kelsey said, laughing as Niall turned around. He gripped her hand, spinning her around to the beat of a Rhianna song. Kelsey giggled every time he spun her, until he pulled her back into his chest. He rested his arms on top of her shoulders almost as if he were giving her a bear hug, and she held onto his hands. Together they danced to the beat of the music, Kelsey moving her body in circles against Niall.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Niall said, leaning down to whisper in her ear. She could feel her face heat up, blushing at the sweet compliment. "No," She whispered, looking up at him.

"Well you do Kelsey," She could feel his hot breath on her face. "You always do." He planted a small kiss on her cheek, subtle but fulfilling. And for once, she felt beautiful. Irrevocably and truly beautiful. She was about to say how kind he was, and what a great night she was having when she let out a loud giggle. Walking in front of her was a very lost Harry, his curls falling messily to his face. His shirt was on backwards and he was stumbling when he walked. He caught a glance at Kelsey and Niall and grinned. She could feel Niall's cheeks turn into a smile and he started laughing when Harry walked by and snapped a photo or two.

It was definitely a night to remember.

The same black SUV that drove her to the club was now pulling up to Kelsey's driveway, containing one more passenger. Niall stepped out first, opening her car door before she had the chance. It made Kelsey blush and she said a subtle, "Thank you." Niall walked Kelsey to the front door of her home, along the small pathway towards her brown front door. They settled underneath the porch light, just standing there smiling at each other.

"I had fun tonight," Kelsey said smiling up at Niall. With her heels on, she still wasn't close to being as tall as him. She watched him nod at the ground, biting his lip. He looked back up grinning, his eyes bright and blue.

"I did too." He said, never taking his eyes off of her. They stood there for a little while, just staring at each other until the wind started to blow a little harder, making Kelsey shiver. Niall seemed to notice and quickly took off his black cardigan, handing it to her.

"Oh, Niall it's okay. My house is right there." She giggled, watching him blush.

"I know, but erm, it'll look better on you then it will me." He reached around her and rested the sweater on top of her shoulders. It drooped down to her knees, making both of them smile.

"I should get going..." Niall said still staring at her. "I have a few meetings in the morning and recording to do in the afternoon."

"You have meetings in the morning and you went out clubbing the night before?" Kelsey's laugh seemed to be a recurrence today, and she could get used to that.

"That's the life of a rock star." He grinned. "I'll call you tomorrow, ya?" He watched as she nodded and leaned in, kissing her cheek. "Goodbye love, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Niall," Kelsey whispered, as she walked Niall walk across her lawn and drive away. She unlocked her door, thinking of what to tell Paige and Aleisha. Where would she begin, walking into the club? Meeting the X-Factor contestants? Well, maybe she would leave that out. It might anger Paige. But what about their conversation in the booth? Kelsey had no idea where to start, but when she walked into the house she saw the two girls fast asleep. Paige was sprawled on the couch, Aleisha on the floor. Not wanting to wake the two, she walked up the stairs deciding that sleep would be the best option.


End file.
